En el último año de la Tercera Edad
by Inwe Tasartir Tinuviel
Summary: Éomer es ahora Rey de la Marca. La fidelidad y lealtad a sus amigos lo llevará a conocer a alguien que no espera. Reviews! Reviews please!... Historia finalizada!....
1. Chapter 1

**En el último año de la tercera edad**

**Capítulo 1: La prisionera **

"_I've got a dream about an angel on the beach  
And the perfect waves are starting to come  
His hair is flying out in ribbons of gold  
And his touch, he's got the power to stun"_

_Tonight Is what it means to be young - Fire Inc. _

Rohan, año 3019 de la tercera Edad. Finales del otoño. Una fría mañana.

Todas las brigadas restantes de hombres de Dunland, antiguos y acérrimos enemigos de los Rohirrim, se dirigen hacia el oeste, ya que están siendo rastreados de cerca por los guerreros a caballo.

Hace dos meses que los están siguiendo, mas los guerreros duneldinos son más hábiles para desaparecer. Vienen regresando del Folde Este, donde causaron gran destrucción antes de la caída de Sauron y todas las razas que lo apoyaban. Los guerreros se detuvieron al borde de un río a descansar un poco aprovechando que creían haber perdido de vista a los guerreros de Rohan. Levaban atada a una prisionera, quien parecía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

- ¡Alto! – Gritó Vernum, el líder de la de por sí menguada banda – Debemos descansar un momento aquí, no vaya a ser que la prisionera se nos vaya a morir¡es demasiada carga!

Por tan sólo un instante, la prisionera atada de manos, envuelta en harapos, llena de lodo, y con una expresión de total ausentismo creyó recordar algo: el río…. era el vado del Isen… estaba observando un claro en el que observó como en una visión de fantasmas una batalla. Un puñado de guerreros portando el estandarte del barco cisne. Otros con los que se encontraron, llevaban la bandera en verde y dorado, con un caballo en el centro. Su memoria era muy confusa, pero recordaba haber sido defendida por todos ellos, al menos, en los últimos momentos en que su compañía se había encontrado con la batalla. Orcos, hombres salvajes, estos valerosos guerreros guiados por un hombre de majestuosa talla… Todo era tan confuso. Se llevó la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza tocando una cicatriz que le recordaba un golpe traicionero. De pronto, recordaba haber despertado en un gran salón oscuro, donde un "Mago Blanco" puso las manos sobre su cabeza. Una luz cegadora. Después, se encontró en un campamento lleno de hombres salvajes, los que la llevaban consigo. Lo que la hizo salir de sus pocos recuerdos fue precisamente que ellos estaban diciendo que la llevarían de nuevo ante la Mano Blanca, si es que aún se encontraba en Isengard, a decir de Vernum. "La Mano Blanca", pensaba ella…ese hombre vestido de blanco que tanto odio le provocaba. Tenía sangre seca en las manos y algunas partes del cuerpo y ropas, pero no tenía herida alguna. Todos estos pensamientos se volcaban como un remolino en su mente, cuando de pronto escuchó ruidos de cascos que se acercaban…. cascos… Recordó el andar lastimoso de un caballo negro herido… negro como parecía que era su larga cabellera debajo de la tierra y la suciedad que la cubrían. Este recuerdo le dolía como una herida abierta, pero aún así, no podía recordar quién era el animal ni quién era ella, ni que hacía ahí con esas bestias, lo que la hacía entrar en una desesperación mayor. Al acercarse más las pisadas de los jinetes, los hombres salvajes se preparaban para pelear.

Los jinetes que los seguían fueron más rápidos. Con sus lanzas, arcos, y espadas, fueron acabando con cada uno de sus secuestradores. De pronto sintió que una mano la tomaba por la garganta y la levantaba haciéndole daño, apenas dejándola respirar.

- Bien, palomita, parece que es hora de que nos sirvas de algo – Chilló Vernum.

Como pudo, levantó una rodilla golpeándolo por lo bajo, y él cayó de rodillas. Un jinete miraba la escena a lo lejos. Ella tomó la espada de Vernum, misma con la que le cortó la cabeza en un instante. Al verse libre, su instinto le indicó que huyera, pero no sabía a dónde. Otro Dunland la atrapó por el brazo.

- ¡Vas a morir por esto! – le dijo la figura oscura levantando su espada sobre ella.

Por detrás de él, una gran lanza derribó al Dunland en un golpe mortal. Provenía de la persona que observaba la escena. La doncella cayó al suelo, a la vez que se reincorporaba de manera milagrosa, pese a su deplorable estado. Apenas podía respirar. No entendía quien era amigo ni quien enemigo, aunque las armaduras de Rohan le traían recuerdos extraños… y dolorosos.

Otro jinete que estaba frente a ella se bajó de su caballo y se le acercó, pero ella parecía un animal herido que no estaba dispuesto a recibir ayuda. Le propinó un hábil y rápido golpe que lo hizo caer casi noqueado, pero con gran fuerza otro soldado logró asirla por la muñeca e hicieron falta tres Rohirrim más para poder controlar su gran fuerza y habilidad pese a ser más pequeña, no sin antes recibir algunos golpes fuertes por parte de la aparentemente liberada prisionera.

- ¡Gamelin¿qué pasa ahí?- Se escuchó una voz profunda y fuerte que recogía su lanza del cuerpo del secuestrador.  
- Una prisionera, señor, podría ser aquella la que buscamos, pero no estamos seguros - repuso el oficial limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

El guerrero miró de soslayo a la prisionera, que más que parecer una mujer, parecía parte del grupo Dunland.

- No lo parece, pero tenemos que llevarla ante el Mago Blanco para que nos ayude a identificarla – dijo él.  
- ¡Sí mi señor Éomer! – Repuso Éothain al tiempo que la subían a uno de sus caballos con las manos atadas.

Otra vez el Mago Blanco. Ella quería morirse antes de volver a encontrarse con ese ser maligno.

Dos días a paso veloz durarían antes de llegar a Meduseld. La primera noche, tendieron el campamento a las orillas del Río Adorn al pie de las Montañas Blancas, a la mitad del camino. En una de las tiendas pusieron a la prisionera, pero tenía que estar amarrada, ya que al primer intento, golpeaba fuertemente a alguno de los soldados intentando escapar. Parecía tener una fuerza superior nacida de quién sabe dónde. Cuando por fin pudieron dejarla lo más cómoda posible, atada a una pequeña cama, los soldados se retiraron dejando una guardia a la entrada.

- Es una salvaje, mi señor – Le decía Céorl a su superior mientras se retiraba – Tenga cuidado.

Éste esperó a que todo pareciera en paz dentro de la tienda. La pequeña figura se encontraba acostada, parecía dormir. Su rostro se encontraba con una expresión inquieta. La compasión movió el corazón del hombre, y tomando una vasija con agua y un pedazo de tela, comenzó a limpiar la cara de la prisionera. Dormía ella tan profundamente que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Debajo de tanta tierra, tenía un rostro bello, pero lleno de sufrimiento.

- Me pregunto como serán tus ojos – susurró él mientras limpiaba tierra y sangre seca de rostro y manos, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y preguntarse a sí mismo qué rayos le importaban sus ojos, observó que ella temblaba levemente, de modo que la arropó con la cobija que tenía encima.  
- Sólo Béma sabrá dónde has estado y lo que has padecido – Y dicho esto se retiró en silencio para no despertarla.

Al día siguiente, casi al anochecer, llegaron al claro que se encuentra debajo de la entrada a la ciudad de Edoras; venían a paso apresurado, mientras Gandalf salía rápidamente y se encontraba con ellos. Estaban bajando del caballo a la doncella cuando se encontraron.

-¡Rápido, tengo que verla!- apresuró el mago.

Al llegar hacia ella, la miró afligido. Su aspecto era terrible, sus ojos perdidos, desorbitados y llenos de furia al no saber entre quienes se encontraba. La prisionera al ver a aquel viejo hombre vestido de blanco, creyó que se trataba de Saruman. Hizo un esfuerzo superior y logró soltar sus ligaduras, atajando una espada de uno de sus captores, y se lanzó con un fuerte gruñido hacia Gandalf dispuesta a matarlo. En ese momento, Éomer se interpuso con su espada sobre la agresora. Ésta, con una extraordinaria destreza, logró defenderse y atacar a su oponente ferozmente. Pelearon por unos minutos, pero pareciera que estaban peleando dos guerreros de la misma talla en lugar de un hombre alto y una mujer de menor estatura.

De pronto, Shadowfax asomó por entre el grupo de guerreros y reparó relinchando tan fuerte que los dos contendientes pararon en seco. Por un segundo la pequeña dama creyó reconocer al majestuoso animal, pero inmediatamente se volvió hacia Éomer propinándole un fuerte rasguño en la mejilla derecha. Éste, sangrando del rostro, reaccionó furioso, empujándola hacia atrás en un reflejo típico de quien está entrenado para matar haciéndola caer, y en el momento que ella se reincorporaba rápidamente para volver a atacar, Gandalf le asestó un golpe en la frente con el báculo del Mago Blanco, cayendo de nuevo, esta vez, sin conocimiento. Inmediatamente se arrodilló junto a ella, y Éomer la levantó por la espalda en sus brazos, descubriendo su rostro que parecía sumamente aturdido. El mago tomó su mano, tocó su frente, y acto seguido la bajó hacia el cuello, retirando los tiesos cabellos. Del lado derecho, encontró entre las manchas una especie de lunar en forma de ave.

-¡Es ella! - exclamó. Al volver a tocar su frente, recitó en voz baja cosas ininteligibles para los hombres, alguna especie de conjuro sanador. De pronto la delgada figura empezó a cambiar, recobrando algo de la belleza que portaba anteriormente, pero no parecía reaccionar.  
- Está siendo inútil, esta niña recibió uno de los hechizos más fuertes de Saruman. El hechizo de la desesperanza.  
- Este hechizo…- dijo Eómer con voz apagada – ¿es como el que mantuvo inutilizado al Rey Théoden?  
- No, es aún peor, es como si le hubieran sacado el alma del cuerpo, es más parecido al hálito negro del Rey Brujo…Sólo algún familiar o un ser muy querido pueden ayudarme a devolverla… pero no está aquí ninguna persona cercana con quien ella tenga lazo afectivo además de mí que la haga salir de las sombras. Tiene que ser algo más fuerte - Decía el mago agobiado. – Pronto, tenemos que enfocar nuestros sentimientos en esta niña. Formen un círculo aquí, alrededor.

Todos los guerreros presentes se acercaron concentrando sus pensamientos en la pequeña dama.  
- ¡Más fuerte, más fuerte, su alma se desvanece! – inquirió Gandalf apremiante mientras seguía invocando su conjuro sanador.

Instintivamente, con un gesto de protección que sólo habían visto expresar por su hermana, Éomer abrazó a la dama, acariciando su rostro y sus cabellos. En ese instante, la mano de ella apretó la de Gandalf, al tiempo que sus ojos parecían querer abrirse.

- Me gustaría hacer algo más por ti, mi dama - susurró el joven rey con preocupación y ternura.  
- Éomer, parece responder a tu voz, trata más fuerte…Vamos pequeña… vamos¡tú puedes salir!... más fuerte todos, necesito sus pensamientos y sentimientos con ella. ¡VAMOS¡MÁS FUERTE¡MÁS¡MÁS!

Como llevado por la desesperación y la emotividad del momento, Éomer besó en los labios a la doncella, al tiempo que una luz parecía destellar entre ellos y la sombra de su rostro desaparecía por completo. Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos e incrédulos. Ella comenzó a parpadear, como despertando súbitamente de un sueño, y se vio envuelta en los brazos de un hombre que no conocía… y que la estaba besando. Al apartarse un poco, miró fijamente al joven guerrero, con los grandes ojos grises más abiertos que nunca.

- Quién... ¿Quién… eres tú? - expresó la dama débil pero asustada. Tocó la herida en la mejilla de Éomer y de pronto al girar la cabeza, Gandalf sostenía aún su mano derecha con expresión de inmensa alegría, y de sorpresa al ver lo que Éomer había logrado.  
- Lothíriel – le dijo el mago cariñosamente.  
- Mithrandir… viejo amigo, qué…gusto verte…

La pequeña dama se desvaneció de nuevo. Éomer la abrazó asustado, llamándola apremiante. Gandalf tocó su frente, sus manos y apresuró - Está bien, esta niña tiene que guardar reposo, pues sus penas han sido muchas en nueve meses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Los rivales**

"_Lucha de gigantes convierte,  
el aire en gas natural  
un duelo salvaje advierte,  
lo cerca que ando de entrar  
En un mundo descomunal  
siento mi fragilidad."_

_Lucha de gigantes – Nacha Pop_

Al despertar, el mago se encontraba sentado al lado del lecho de la dama, esperando despertara de un momento a otro. Ella abrió los ojos, y como si creyera que todo había sido un sueño, se llevó la mano a los labios recordando aquel beso que le salvó la vida…aún podía sentirlo. Gandalf la observaba y le dijo con una sonrisa:

- No, no fue un sueño, pequeña.  
- ¡Mithrandir! Volteó hacia él despacio, ya que todo le daba vueltas. ¿Qué es este lugar? Tú… ¡estás vestido de blanco! Y su mente se revolvía provocándole un dolor punzante en la cabeza.  
- Calma, calma. Estamos en las habitaciones del Salón de Oro, en Edoras.  
- ¿ Edoras!... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

El mago narró todo lo que sabía a la princesa, incluyendo la razón por la que ahora él era Gandalf el Blanco. Ella escuchó atentamente todo el largo relato y se entristeció mucho por las muertes acaecidas durante la guerra del Anillo.

- …Y bien, ahora estamos en la casa del ahora Rey Éomer de Rohan.  
- ¿Y esta habitación….?  
- Es la antigua habitación de la Dama Éowyn, ahora esposa de tu primo Faramir.  
- ¿Faramir qué? … Boromir… Tío Denethor…. - agachó la cabeza tristemente - _Tego le i Melian le na mar_ _(que los Valar guíen sus almas hacia la luz)…_Esta habitación…es hermosa… Me siento tan mal viejo amigo¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de culpa?  
- Porque estuviste bajo un conjuro en el que no tuviste plena conciencia de ti misma, y posiblemente en alguna ocasión no debes haber distinguido a los amigos de los enemigos, como te sucedió al llegar aquí. Ya estoy investigando al respecto.  
_- ¡Melkor nauta!_ (lazos de Melkor)… todo lo alcanzan hasta ahora. – Y comenzaba a llorar.  
- Calma, calma, niña, todas las heridas sanarán… con el tiempo… tiempo y reposo es lo que debes tener para recuperar fuerzas. Tu padre ha sido notificado y apenas termine algunos asuntos en Dol Amroth, vendrá en tu busca. Lo hemos estado haciendo desde hace mucho, y mucha gente se ha movilizado.  
- ¿Quiénes?  
- De principio todo Gondor, guiados por el Rey Elessar y tus hermanos.  
- ¿Aragorn?  
- Si, y también aquí en Rohan, donde te encontramos; y también la gente de Rivendell y Lórien. Yo me encontraba arreglando algunos asuntos en el Bosque Viejo y fui llamado para colaborar en tu búsqueda. En resumen, tal pareciera que toda la Tierra Media estuviese pendiente de encontrarte.  
- Me siento mal por causar tantas penas viejo amigo. _Ada_…mis hermanos, ansío verlos.  
- Ya hemos avisado a todos, y al menos Amrothos está en camino. Tu padre regresará en cuanto termine su campaña de limpia de los corsarios de Umbar. No te preocupes, todos estamos contentos de que estés sana y salva.  
- Sana y salva…gracias a ti…  
- Y Éomer.  
- ¿El Rey¿Él fue quien….?  
- Si… y si no fuera por eso, mi niña, no estaríamos platicando aquí. Él ha estado muy al pendiente de tí, de saber como has evolucionado.  
- Oh… - replicó ruborizada.

Ladama sentía tantas emociones encontradas: sentía agradecimiento, emoción, pena… y algo más; el miedo de la incertidumbre, de no tener memoria de lo que le había sucedido.  
Pasados los días, la princesa se sintió mejor, y una mañana salió de sus habitaciones. Trataba de buscar una un lugar para tomar el aire fresco, pero al no encontrar la salida de las habitaciones que parecían un pequeño laberinto, comenzó a correr con algo de desesperación cuando…

¡Thuf!  
- ¡Oh, perdón…

Miró hacia arriba para ver con quien había tenido el choque, y quién la había sujetado por los brazos hábilmente para que no cayera de espaldas. Sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada profunda en verde olivo, un rostro bronceado y masculino, y unos labios… esos labios que la hicieron recordar…

- ¿Se encuentra bien, mi dama?  
- Yo… lo siento, es que no encontraba la salida...  
- Veo que ya se encuentra mejor…  
- Si, gracias – replicó nerviosamente. No se atrevía siquiera a sostenerle la mirada al joven rey.

Era la segunda vez que se encontraba súbitamente en sus brazos. Él parecía también un poco nervioso. Se produjo un breve silencio que les pareció eterno hasta que Éomer reaccionó tratando de disimular el haberse quedado mirándola para ofrecerle su brazo.

- Si me acepta como guía la llevaré fuera del palacio para disfrutar del paisaje de nuestra tierra y que la naturaleza alegre vuestro espíritu.  
- Gra… gracias – respondió ella tímidamente - ¿he sido yo la culpable de eso?– dijo señalando la mejilla de él.  
- Si, pero no es nada. Sanará pronto.  
- Le debo una disculpa. No estaba consciente de mí.  
- Entiendo. – replicó él cortésmente.

Lothíriel estaba más apenada que nunca. Juntos, pasearon por los alrededores del palacio, observando la maravilla de la naturaleza ante ellos. Edoras era, sin duda, uno de los lugares más bellos que conocía. Ella permanecía en silencio, sin poder quitarse de encima la idea de lo que le habría pasado en todo este tiempo; la atormentaba, no sabía siquiera donde había estado, que había hecho, o… que le habían hecho a ella, y a la vez, estar junto a aquel hombre que la salvó de una manera desconcertante. Éomer, por otra parte, no tenía la menor idea de cómo tratarla… la miraba ahí, tan frágil, tan triste, tan hermosa; su piel de alabastro, su cabello rizado y negro como la noche ondeaba al viento, y esos enormes ojos grises... "Grises", pensaba él recordando la duda que tenía la noche que la encontraron. Su expresión le recordó mucho a su hermana en los tiempos oscuros de Gríma. El cortejo no era algo con lo que él estuviera familiarizado; su vida de militar y de servicio al reino lo mantuvo alejado de las cortes y las ceremonias… y el trato con las pocas mujeres que llegó a tener era distinto. Ella era la hija de su buen amigo Imrahil de Dol Amroth, quien le salvó la vida en la batalla de Pelennor. Seguramente una dama de las grandes cortes de Gondor.

Pasaron los días, y Lothíriel se sintió con ánimos de estar entre los majestuosos Mearas, con quienes entabló gran entendimiento… Los encargados de los establos, los oficiales y entrenadores le festejaban la gran obediencia y agrado con el que los magníficos animales trataban a la dama y de la gran habilidad y cariño con la que ella les correspondía; era una natural en ello, no cabía duda. El rey no pasaba mucho tiempo en la ciudad propiamente, si no que continuaban asegurando los caminos, estrechando las relaciones comerciales y diplomáticas con los reinos vecinos de Gondor y el norte, luchando con lo que quedaba de los guerreros de Dunland que tanto los odiaban, y las bandadas de Orcos que rondaban aún por ahí, dispersas, sin líderes, sobreviviendo como podían. Además, tenían ya el invierno encima y debían repartir lo que habían conseguido de provisiones entre la gente. Gondor e Ithilien respaldaron a Rohan sin titubear y viceversa cuando terminó la guerra. En verdad el trabajo de un rey era difícil, pero Éomer lo hacía con gran entrega, como aprendió de su tío. Ser un buen rey no era ser bien atendido, si no servir bien a su gente.

Una tarde, regresaba de un patrullaje que afortunadamente para él, lo alejaba un poco de las rutinarias labores reales. El campo, los caballos y los espacios abiertos era lo que él más amaba. Al entrar a los establos, se detuvo al ver a Lothíriel acariciando a Hasufel, el caballo que el rey Elessar le devolvió a Éomer después de la guerra del Anillo. Se le venían a la mente como destellos, imágenes donde estaba ella envuelta en batallas, imágenes terribles de matanzas de gente de cabellos de oro. Gente de Rohan, ahora podía verlo; eran campesinos probablemente. Ya no quería pensar más. Lloraba calladamente, pero no sin que él lo notara.

_- Aníron gwanna (Desearía poder irme) – _susurraba ella.  
- ¿Mi dama?

Ella brincó al escuchar la voz de Éomer, golpeando una de sus manos contra la puerta de la cuadrilla. Se enjugó las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo con la otra.

- Perdón, no lo escuché llegar  
- ¿Qué pasa¿Se siente mal¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Lothíriel no sabia que decir, pero instintivamente reaccionó a la defensiva. Lo miró con aquella altivez que la caracterizaba cuando no quería mostrar emoción alguna.

- Nada, Estoy bien.  
- No lo parece.  
- Prefiero que me hable de tú si no le importa. – dijo ella tratando de desviar la conversación.  
- Está bien, pero a cambio pido lo mismo.  
- Es difícil hablarle de tú a un rey – dijo ella alzando una ceja en tono sarcástico.  
- Mi nombre es Éomer, si eso te facilita las cosas. – Estaba un poco extrañado del tono que ella tomaba. Miró la mano de la princesa, que comenzaba a hincharse, pero ella no hacía ni un gesto de dolor, lo que lo intrigó más. Tomó la mano golpeada, y empezó a darle un pequeño masaje para aliviar el dolor. Esto tomó por sorpresa a la dama, que no sabía cómo reaccionar. El tacto de aquellas manos la estaba alterando.  
- Estoy bien – dijo ella en tono impaciente, retirando la mano abruptamente. No le parecía muy propio lo que estaba haciendo.  
- Como gustes. – dijo él ya un poco desesperado con su actitud defensiva.  
- Mi lo…Éomer, quiero hacerte una solicitud.  
- Adelante. – Dijo él secamente, cruzándose de brazos.  
- He escuchado que se preparan para un festival a la llegada de la primavera, con juegos, y demostraciones de entrenamiento de los caballos.  
- Si. Se hacía muchos años atrás, como medio de comercio y relaciones con los otros pueblos. Este próximo año esperamos poder recuperarnos económicamente de tantas pérdidas.  
- Bien, pues quiero participar. No deseo estar aquí sin hacer nada, inútil.  
- Requiere de mucha habilidad y conocimiento tanto de caballos como de armas - Comentó él un poco incrédulo.  
- No tengo problema con ello – respondió Lothíriel desafiante, señalando la ahora cicatriz en la mejilla derecha de él. – No creas que por usar un vestido no puedo salir victoriosa.  
- Tú eres una mujer de la costa, me pregunto si no es mayor tu habilidad en la navegación que la ecuestre.  
- No en realidad. Además, creo recordar que también existen caballos en mi tierra. – respondió ella utilizando de nuevo ese tono sarcástico y molesto.  
- Muchos de ellos descienden de nuestros ejemplares, por cierto. Está bien, ordenaré que se te facilite todo lo necesario. – respondió él de igual manera.  
- Gracias, Rey Éomer. – finalizó ella en una reverencia de despedida.

El rey hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se marchó en silencio. ¿Cómo podía una dama tan pequeña y aparentemente delicada entrar a los juegos¡Con aquella altivez y orgullo con el que le hablaba! Era irritante. Pareciera impenetrable, intrigante. Le provocaba una curiosidad irresistible. ¡Qué valor de mujer al correrlo a él de sus propios establos reales!; no sabía si reír o molestarse con ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Vilwerin**

"_Tengo cara de ángel, pero espera a ver lo que el diablo me enseñó"_

_- Perséfone, una amiga. _

En una ocasión, como algunas que se presentaron de la misma manera durante el invierno, Lothíriel y Éomer compartían el campo de entrenamiento, tanto de los caballos como en el de armas. El arco y las dagas eran las que más se le facilitaban a la dama, y el rey, mostraba mejor habilidad con la espada y la lanza. Sin embargo, parecían querer rivalizar en todo, y se había convertido en todo un entretenimiento verlos cuando coincidían de vez en cuando. Mientras se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento de espada, Amrothos, quien había llegado a Rohan poco antes de que Lothíriel se recuperara por completo, los veía discutir y pelear al mismo tiempo con cierta diversión.

- No está mal para ser mujer. – Espetó el joven rey.  
- ¿Y crees que eso me hace menos fuerte o menos hábil? – respondía ella molesta mientras asestaba un movimiento de su espada sobre él.  
- No, pero creo que necesitas prever más – Y con un ágil movimiento de su espada, Éomer hizo caer de espaldas a Lothíriel, quien se levantó rápidamente y en guardia, con el cabello lleno de nieve.  
- Creo que es mejor dejarlo aquí.  
- ¡No! – Y se lanzó a la carga, pero el rey la atrapó haciéndola soltar su arma y quedando muy cerca de ella aprisionándola por el brazo que tenia la espada, cara a cara. El tiempo parecía detenerse, ella lo miraba furiosa, y él, fascinado e intrigado a la vez. Lothíriel sintió cómo una emoción superior al enojo la recorría haciéndola sentir…irritablemente cómoda.  
- Creo…. que es suficiente por hoy. – Agregó el rey con cierto nerviosismo, pero con firmeza.  
- _¡Gwanno ereb nin!_ _(¡déjame en paz!)_ - respondió, y empujó a Éomer lejos de ella, alejándose a grandes zancadas; estaba más que furiosa, confundida.  
- Hermanita, creo que se les está pasando la mano con sus entrenamientos.  
- No me molestes, Amrothos. – decía ella mientras caminaba a paso fuerte.  
- Espera – el joven príncipe la tomó del brazo y la volteó frente a él.  
- ¿Qué quieres? - Respondió la princesa impaciente.  
- Umh…. Ver en tus ojos, _Vilwerin.  
_- ¿Ver qué¡Y no me llames así cuando estoy enojada!  
- Si, creo que una mariposa es lo último que pareces cuando estás así; más bien te pareces a Glaurung - Dijo riendo - Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sólo te diré algo: el odio y el amor son sentimientos que se pueden fundir fácilmente.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Te lo dejo de tarea. – Y se alejó hacia los establos.  
- Mmmmrrfff… - gruñó la princesa dando media vuelta, pero se detuvo al ver a Gandalf frente a ella.  
- Mithrandir…  
- Pequeña, creo que tu hermano tiene algo de razón – dijo el mago con un ligero tono de paternidad, pero sonriendo pícaramente.  
_- Daro i_, Gandalf, me siento terrible.  
- ¿Sigues con tus dudas?  
- Si, no sé qué hacer…  
- ¿Es por eso que riñes tanto con Éomer? Quieres alejarlo inconscientemente.  
- ¿Inconscientemente? Ese hombre es desesperante, será rey y un gran guerrero y todo lo que quieras, pero es desesperante, arrogante, engreído… ¡es un bruto!  
- Si, claro…  
- ¡Deja de mirarme así, Gandalf! No es broma.  
- Yo sólo me remito a lo último que dijo tu hermano –comentó con una mirada de inocencia.  
- No puedo fijarme en nadie hasta no saber que me pasó. Y en él menos que en nadie. – dijo desdeñosa.  
- Está bien, yo te ayudaré. Mientras, por favor, trata de no ser el terremoto que eres siempre. La gente aquí te ha tomado gran estima, pero si azotas a su rey, creo que eso va a cambiar.  
- Trataré de no dejarlo muy maltrecho para que pueda seguir reinando – replicó ella burlonamente, y los dos rieron.

Después de dos pleitos más por el estilo, Éomer optó por no pasar tanto tiempo en los campos de entrenamiento, o al menos no coincidir mucho con la princesa para no provocar más altercados. Sin embargo, se sentía extraño, no dejaba de pensar en ella, riendo divertido para sí mismo recordando sus encuentros, sus desplantes, pero a la vez preocupado por el dejo de tristeza que parecía tener en su mirada. Lo fascinaba, se le notaba al verla de lejos entrenando a los caballos con gran destreza y practicando tiro con arco y dagas. Amrothos se acercó a él mientras estaba absorto.

- No la quisieras tener de enemiga, te lo aseguro.  
- No, nunca lo he pensado, pero es algo desesperante. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
- Ya sé por donde vas. _Nia tithen siler.  
_- Así es, sobre tu pequeña y ruda hermana.  
- Es ruda, pero en el fondo es la más dulce de las mariposas. _Vilwerin_, así la llamamos en casa. - Decía él riendo.  
- Creo que no le agrado nada¿verdad?  
- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! - rió más fuerte Amrothos – _Meld gwador nîn_ _(querido amigo y compañero de batallas)_, tu conocimiento de las mujeres es un poco escaso, creo. Aunque mi hermana por supuesto, no es como el promedio de las mujeres. Se crió entre hombres, y temo que la hemos criado como uno.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Que mi pequeña hermana piensa y actúa como un hombre a veces. Pero no deja de ser una mujer al fin y al cabo. Trátala como la dama que es en el fondo, a lo mejor la desesperas más, pero como a todas, les encanta que las consientan, pero no te dejes mucho porque también es muy astuta.  
- Es como un potro salvaje.  
- Exacto mi querido Rey de la Marca, no es muy propio de mi parte decirlo, pero ella debe ser conquistada, o debo decir, domada como el mejor de tus majestuosos Mearas.  
- No estoy tratando de conquistarla, solo de… llevar una buena relación. Es tan difícil con ella. Tu padre me mataría si supiera cómo nos llevamos y que se me ocurrió la locura de dejarla entrar a los juegos.  
- Y él me mataría si me escucha compararla con un caballo salvaje. No te preocupes buen amigo, _Ada_ está acostumbrado y resignado a que mi hermana difícilmente se comporte como una dama de las grandes cortes de Gondor. Hasta duda que un día se case. – Pero esta última frase dejó pensando a Amrothos, mientras volteaba a ver a Éomer con gran perspicacia.  
- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Éomer al verlo de pronto tan pensativo y mirándolo de esa manera.  
- No, nada – Y volvía a tener la expresión jovial y juguetona de siempre.  
- Mejor sígueme dando lecciones de élfico, porque eso de escuchar a tu hermana decir y maldecir cosas en otra lengua sin entenderlo es un poco embarazoso.  
- Está bien, te enseñaré lo que necesites. Lo que sea por tenerte como hermano un día. – sonreía él.  
- ¿Cómo qué?... No sé en qué estés pensando muchacho, pero te aseguro que yo no…  
- Si sí, claro… - y lo palmeó en la espalda mientras se alejaban de los campos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Manos milagrosas**

"_Negociaría mi alma por tenerte cerca y darte mi eternidad…"_

_Fausto – La Ley_

Una semana después, Lothíriel se encontraba platicando con unas personas cuando regresó la Éored del rey.

- ¡Abran paso¡Rápido¡El Rey está herido!

Todo el mundo se conmocionó con la noticia. Éothain llevaba al rey en su caballo, inconsciente, con una flecha clavada en el costado. Lothíriel corrió hacia el Salón de Oro detrás de los soldados que llevaban al herido a sus habitaciones.

- ¡Pronto, llamen a las sanadoras! - Gritó el Mariscal.

Gandalf iba detrás de la pequeña dama cuando entraron a las habitaciones; ella se abrió paso entre todos abruptamente, sin importarle ninguna clase de propiedad ni protocolo. Ayudó a quitar la parte de armadura dañada y recostarlo de nuevo. Los soldados y las apuradas sanadoras miraban preocupados y un poco contrariados a Lothíriel. Gandalf los tranquilizó un poco.

- Ella es sanadora, de las mejores que conozco, no teman.  
- Al revisar la herida, Lothíriel suspiró profundamente, con un dejo de alivio.  
- No parece haber penetrado algo vital, pero hay que atenderlo rápidamente o podría empeorar.  
- ¡Pronto! Agua caliente, tela… ¿Gandalf, el áthelas se da aquí? serviría de mucho.  
- No lo sé, pero yo siempre tengo a la mano. Aquí tienes, pequeña.  
- Gracias, también necesito otras hierbas.  
- Sé de cuales hablas princesa; Forlea, acompáñame.  
- Pero, señor, yo creo que…  
- Vamos, vamos, tu rey está en buenas manos.  
- ¿Que ha pasado? - Preguntó Lothíriel mientras los caballeros retiraban el resto la armadura y las ropas de Éomer y ella se preparaba para la curación.  
- Orcos, mi señora; aún no terminamos de sacarlos del reino. Nos tomaron por sorpresa en el folde este.  
_- ¡Rhaich!_ – maldijo la princesa al mismo tiempo que retiró la flecha de un solo tiro, lo que arrancó un grito ahogado del joven rey.

Lothíriel sabía que hacer, pero estaba tan angustiada; la fiebre comenzaba a subir, y en cuanto llegó lo necesario, no reparó en la presencia de nadie, sólo en lo que debía hacer. Con gran esmero, limpió y curó la herida, aplicó las hierbas necesarias, y se mantuvo a su lado dos noches seguidas sin descanso, hasta que la fiebre bajó y comenzó a tomar mejor color en el rostro y en la herida. Ella lo miraba detenidamente, como si quisiera grabarse en la mente su rostro.

- Ha pasado lo peor… ahora estará mejor – susurró aliviada, mientras le retiraba algunos mechones de su dorado cabello de la cara.  
- Ahora debes descansar tú, gran sanadora. – Le dijo Gandalf paternalmente mientras la tomaba de los hombros – no te has movido de aquí ni para dormir un poco. Vamos, yo lo cuidaré por ti.  
- No me quiero ir. Podría recaer.  
- Bueno, al menos recuéstate aquí y descansa.  
_- Losto mae hír nín (duerme bien mi señor)_… - Le dijo al rey en un susurro.  
- Se recostó en un mullido sillón que había cerca, y en pocos minutos se quedó dormida profundamente mientras contemplaba las estrellas y la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente, Éomer despertó tranquilo y en franca recuperación, y la primera persona que vio fue a Lothíriel a su lado, durmiendo en lo que parecía un sueño plácido. Creía estar viendo una belleza sólo comparable con la de los altos elfos como la Reina Arwen. Realmente era tan hermosa como sus hermanos la habían descrito meses atrás, cuando estaban en la guerra. Sin duda tenía sangre élfica como Legolas lo hizo notar acerca de su familia en ese entonces. Gandalf también estaba ahí observando la escena, sonriendo.

- Buenos días, muchacho.  
- Gandalf… ¿cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?... ¿y ella…?  
- No se ha movido de tu lado en dos días y sus noches en las que estuviste inconsciente. Es muy buena en el arte de la sanación, debo decirlo.  
- ¿Ella me curó, no lo puedo creer, yo pensé que estaba aquí como buitre velando mi muerte - añadió bromista - Creí que no le agradaba.  
- Lothíriel tiene un carácter muy especial, pero es buena niña.  
- A mi me exaspera sobremanera. – le confesó en tono serio.  
- No fue exasperación lo que deshizo el conjuro de Saruman sobre ella – Le replicó Gandalf.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Inquirió Éomer a una ceja levantada.

El mago no contestó nada, y para su alivio, Amrothos entró a ver como seguía el rey.

_- Gwador nín_, veo que te estás recuperando, qué bien… oh,-- - bajó la voz hasta un susurro al ver a Gandalf señalando hacia la princesa - ssshhh… mejor me la llevo a sus habitaciones, o de lo contrario tendremos un convaleciente más en esta habitación. - Y se la llevó en brazos.

Pasaron unos días, mismos en los que Lothíriel no se había atrevido a acercarse a los aposentos reales; sin embargo, Forlea la interceptó en uno de los pasillos.

- Mi señora, el rey la llama.  
- ¿A mí?  
- Si, la espera en este momento. Acaba de terminar de asearse.  
- ¿Cómo han ido sus curaciones?  
- Muy bien, pero hoy no ha querido que yo lo atienda; él ha pedido que usted vaya personalmente.  
- Está bien, voy a prepararme y voy para allá. – Finalizó ella extrañada.  
- Como usted diga mi señora.

Al entrar, Éomer se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, con todos los utensilios de curación listos para cambiar los vendajes de su herida en una mesa labrada en madera a unos pasos de él.

_- Garo aur vaer (Buen día)_,me alegra verte en pie de nuevo.

- No en pie todavía, pero esperaba que la gran sanadora que estuvo junto a mi cama durante dos días pudiera ayudarme en las curaciones, y para agradecerle sus atenciones. No es una tarea común de una princesa atender a los heridos en batalla.

- No es nada, de verdad. Es algo que aprendí en mi hogar, y lo hago con agrado. – Respondió ella tímidamente.  
- Lo sé… ¿me ayudarás con esto? Realmente soy muy mal paciente.  
- Eh, está bien… veamos… - y comenzó a retirar los vendajes.  
- No es nada, de hecho ya me quiero ir a mis labores.  
- ¿Qué? Apenas has salido de la fiebre y esa herida no es superficial, de modo que debes reposar algunos días si no quieres que se vuelva a abrir.  
- Ni pensarlo, tengo mucho que hacer – E intentó levantarse sin mucho éxito por el dolor que le provocó la herida, y también porque Lothíriel lo empujó de nuevo hacia su cama.  
- ¿Ya lo ves, ahora, quédate quieto.  
- Para ser una sanadora, tienes muy mal carácter.  
- Y puedo tenerlo peor si insistes en salir de aquí. – terminó ella dando media vuelta.

Éomer no pudo más que reprimir la risa que le provocaba ver aquella pequeña figura insinuando que podía impedirle salir de su habitación. O era muy valiente, o muy inconsciente. Pero la prudencia entró en él y prefirió hacer caso.

Lothíriel tomó los ungüentos hechos a base de hierbas, las telas y el agua tibia, y se acercó al rey cuidadosamente, para limpiar la herida. Había curado muchas veces a hombres y mujeres, pero esta vez extrañamente le producía bochorno el estar en presencia de aquel hombre a medio vestir. Así tan tranquilo, no parecía tan exasperante, al contrario, estaba tan quieto y apacible como un cordero, excepto cuando la curación provocaba algo de dolor.

- ¡mmhhrrrff…! - escapó un gruñido de dolor de los labios del rey con los dientes apretados.  
- Perdón, debí avisarte que esto podía arder – replicó la princesa sin levantar la mirada.  
- ¿Disfrutando de mi dolor? – dijo él aún con la quijada rígida.

Un poco, si, pero la verdad es que quiero que estés entero para el torneo y poderte ganar. – Y levantó la mirada sonriendo burlona, pero no había reparado en lo cerca que estaban el rostro uno del otro. Por unos segundos mantuvieron la mirada, pero Lothíriel apuradamente retrocedió en silencio para tomar las vendas nuevas. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa, se reprochaba a sí misma.

De regreso a él, comenzó a vendar de nuevo la herida, dando vueltas firmemente alrededor de la cintura y el torso de Éomer; cualquiera que los viera a cierta distancia difícilmente podría decir que eso no era un abrazo. Lothíriel no podía escapar al aroma personal del rey estando tan pero tan cerca; eso hizo que le temblaran las manos un poco, pero lo peor vino a la cuarta vuelta de la venda, cuando ella tenía los brazos alrededor de él pasando el rollo de tela por la espalda, y de pronto, él la abrazó uniéndola más a él. Ella se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento, no sabía que hacer. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, era algo totalmente nuevo para ella. Su cabeza estaba exactamente del lado izquierdo del pecho de él, donde se podían escuchar perfectamente los latidos más acelerados que había oído, pero no podía discernir si eran los de él o los suyos. Él podía oler su cabello, el aroma de flores que tanto le llamaba la atención de ella. Con los ojos cerrados intentó incorporarse lentamente, como si temiera lo que pudiera pasar; poco a poco, tocando rostro con rostro al perfil, despacio, apenas rosando uno con el otro, tiernamente, suavemente, hasta que de pronto sintió el roce de sus labios casi en los suyos y las vendas cayeron de sus manos; intentó retroceder, solo lográndolo con la cabeza, ya que Éomer no cedió al abrazo. Sentía que la respiración le faltaba y las rodillas amenazaban con dejar de responderle.

- De…déjame ir…

Pero él solo la miraba con sus ojos verdes penetrantes, como si quisiera llegar a lo más profundo de su alma.

- Por favor… - suplicó Lothíriel en un susurro ahogado.

Y forcejeó hasta que Éomer la liberó y ella salió corriendo de la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Amenaza en la oscuridad**

_"Si de todas formas vamos a morir, prefiero morir luchando."_

_Atreyu – La historia sin fin_

En los días que siguieron a la recuperación del rey, Lothíriel pasaba todo el tiempo entrenando a los caballos, practicando en los campos y conociendo más a la gente de Edoras. Ellos a su vez, le habían tomado gran estima, y la trataban como una de ellos. Ella reía y cantaba; jugaba con los niños y trataba de enseñar lo que sabía a los más jóvenes, en especial si alguna doncella lo intentaba. Éomer se encontraba ocupado en reuniones con sus mariscales, planeando cómo seguir la limpia de orcos, duneldinos y la poca gente aliada al Señor Oscuro que quedaba en sus tierras. Pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado con ella en su convalecencia. Al estar plenamente recuperado, entrado ya el año nuevo, regresó a sus patrullajes acostumbrados con su Éored, y una tarde se detuvo en el campo de entrenamiento de caballos.

Has progresado mucho con nuestros ejemplares, haces buena competencia con los mejores entrenadores de la región.

_- Seasamin, Hír Nín. – _replicó la princesa en una reverencia. Sus pensamientos volaban como un remolino uno tras otro desde su encuentro en la curación y no sabía si mirarlo a los ojos.  
- Creí que éramos amigos – le dijo el rey contrariado – te he visto poco, excepto en la fiesta de fin de año, dónde sólo tuviste la cortesía de concederme una pieza. Pareciera que me estás evitando.

La fiesta de fin de año – Recordó ella. En esa fiesta deliberadamente trataba de esconderse de él, pero el rey hábilmente se las ingenió para encontrarla cuando se trataba de escabullir entre Éothain y Gamelin, quienes la observaban divertidos. Disimuladamente y en silencio la tomó de la mano y la llevó donde los demás bailaban. La cercanía entre ellos la estaba volviendo loca; su aroma, su cabello, su abrazo… por un momento cerró los ojos, pero pronto volvía al presente cuando Éomer la llamó de nuevo.

- ¿Y bien? - le espetó con una ceja levantada.  
- No te evito, sólo mantengo mi sentido de la propiedad, algo evidentemente difícil para ti – le contestó en tono ácido. Realmente este hombre la hacía sacar lo peor de ella en forma de filosas palabras; era algo irracional. Antes de que pudiera retractarse de lo dicho, Éomer le dijo:  
_- Tolo na nín, Hiril Nín. (ven conmigo, mi dama) – _le habló el rey con toda propiedad.  
- Estás pasando mucho tiempo con mi hermano, ya veo. ¿A dónde quieres ir?  
- Vamos, antes de que anochezca. – dijo él determinante, con aquel tono de autoridad que demandaba obediencia. – Sígueme.  
_- Nai, hest nîn (Sí, mi capitán)_ – contestó ella sarcástica y renuente. Y montó a Brego, el caballo que antes fuera de Théodred.

Mientras cabalgaban, conversaron largamente sobre todo tipo de tópicos, desde cómo era la tierra de Dol Amroth, del por qué ella siempre tuvo una extraña inclinación hacia los caballos y no hacia los barcos, de cómo se había convertido en sanadora; ella preguntó todos los detalles del reino de Rohan y sus viejas alianzas ahora renovadas con Gondor. Era de las pocas veces que entablaban plática sin terminar peleando. Éomer reía alegremente como no se le veía hacer en mucho tiempo, lo que alegraba más el corazón de la princesa. No podía dejar de admirar más que al héroe de guerra, o al monarca, al hombre sencillo y abierto que cabalgaba a su lado, por muy desesperante que le pareciera la mayoría de las veces.

- …Jajajajajajajaja… me hace mucha gracia pensar en que se pueda construir un castillo hecho de arena¿cómo es eso posible? – Decía el rey entre risas.  
- Pues, es algo que, si vas algún día a visitarnos a mi tierra, lo verás. Te encantará cabalgar a la luz de la luna por las orillas del mar y la sensación de la arena en tus pies.  
- Será un honor, princesa.  
- Mmm…. no me llames princesa. Nunca me he sentido como tal. – replicó seria.  
- ¿Y que pasó entonces con tu sentido de la propiedad? - dijo él con falsa inocencia.  
- ¿Dejémoslo así, quieres? – contestó ella en un tono menos amistoso.  
- Está bien _Vilwerin.  
_- ¿Qué?  
- Perdón, si te molesta que te llame así, no lo volveré a hacer. Me imagino que sólo tu familia te llama así.  
- No, no es eso, es sólo que… mi madre fue la que me dio ese nombre, y el único recuerdo que tengo de ella es precisamente llamándome así. De pronto extrañé mi hogar. Y sí, no esperaba que tú precisamente me llamaras de esa manera. Es una expresión de cariño.  
- Bueno, ya tienes algo en qué pensar – contestó el rey tajante, y acto seguido espoleó a Firefoot arrancando velozmente gritando "¿Puedes alcanzarme?".

Lothíriel se quedó pasmada por un segundo, pero enseguida arrancó detrás de Éomer.  
Al llegar al pie de las montañas, en los bordes del Río Snowburn, se detuvieron en un paraje tranquilo donde se podía descansar apaciblemente y dar de beber a los caballos.

- Deja aquí a Brego, les gusta estar aquí.  
- ¿Qué es este lugar? Es hermoso. - Preguntó la dama maravillada de la belleza del apacible rincón.  
- Es uno de mis lugares favoritos para descansar de todo.  
- En verano debe ser fabuloso bañarse en esta parte del río.  
- Así es. Théodred y yo disfrutábamos mucho venir aquí, lejos de todo, y platicar de nuestras cosas. Él era más que un hermano para mí.  
- Théodred… - Y algunas imágenes vinieron a su mente. Recordó el día que fue capturada. El caballero que la defendió valientemente tenía ese nombre. Su rostro se tornó sombrío.  
- ¿Qué pasa? … ¿recordaste algo de aquel día, verdad?  
- Como si hubiera sido ayer. No supe que él había muerto hasta que volví del hechizo. Prefiero no seguir recordando. No quiero.  
- Antes de irse, Gandalf me dijo que no hiciera preguntas sobre eso hasta que él volviera. ¿Tú sabes a donde fue, no es así?  
- No exactamente. – Replicó hermética.  
- Está bien, no preguntaré más. Pero prométeme que algún día me lo contarás todo.  
- No lo sé, espero tener el valor.  
- Vamos, todos pasamos por situaciones difíciles en esta guerra. Pero ahora todos tenemos una oportunidad para volver a empezar, al menos, honrando la memoria de aquellos que no pudieron hacerlo y que les hubiera gustado vernos seguir adelante. – Y posó una mano en el hombro de la princesa, que sintió un dejo de confortamiento al escuchar esas palabras. La luna comenzaba a reflejar en el río.  
- Quiero que me perdones por lo que sucedió cuando me estaba recuperando - Le dijo el rey con sinceridad – No fue un comportamiento adecuado. No volverá a suceder.  
- No fue el comportamiento de un caballero – Dijo la dama remarcando sus palabras.  
- No parecías estar muy en desacuerdo al principio. – replicó el rey sonriendo sarcástico. No le había gustado el comentario.  
- Fue…. Fue la sorpresa, créeme que lo ultimo que pensaba era que --  
- Pero fue lindo¿o no? – Interrumpió él juguetonamente. Sabía que la estaba haciendo enojar.  
- ¿Comparado con qué? – replicó ella desafiante con una ceja en alto.  
- Bueno, tienes razón – dijo él ya en tono un tanto molesto – si lo comparamos con abrazar a un Wargo… - e hizo un ademán como si estuviera sopesando dos opciones en las manos a manera de balanza.  
- ¡Cómo te atreves….! – Y levantó la mano para abofetearlo, pero él fue más rápido y la tomó de los dos brazos y la atrajo hacia sí fuertemente tapándole la boca. Lo que sucedió en ese momento fue muy rápido.  
- ¡Orcos¡orcos en Edoras! - Susurró Éomer llevándola detrás de un gran árbol. Cuando vio que ella había entendido lo que sucedía, le destapó la boca, manteniéndola en sus brazos mientras espiaba los que hacían los orcos. Estaban por llegar hacia donde estaban ellos y verían los caballos. Eran 4, y parecía que estaban reconociendo terreno.

Ella no sabía a que ponerle más atención, si a sus brazos rodeándola y protegiéndola, o a los orcos que se acercaban. No tendrían más remedio que enfrentarlos, pues ya se acercaban mucho.

- Quédate aquí, en cuanto los distraiga huyes a la ciudad¿me entendiste? – Preguntó Éomer.  
- Pero yo traigo mi arco, puedo ayudar…  
- No, haz lo que digo – y se lanzó a la carga.  
- ¡Está loco! – exclamó la pequeña dama, al tiempo que corría hacia Brego y sacaba su arco y su carcaj. – ¡Tanto trabajo que me costó curarlo, para que ahora venga con su actitud de héroe de la Tierra Media y me lo arruine!

En un instante estaba detrás de la batalla, y calculando los movimientos comenzó a disparar flechas y maldecir:

_- ¡Ymir¡lasto na 'linn nîn a noro na 'ostad_! _(¡Demonios¡escuchen mi canción y corran con temor!_) - hasta que hizo caer a uno de los orcos, lo que hizo voltear a Éomer.  
- ¡Te dije que te fueras! Le gritó él.

Lothíriel sacó rápidamente otra flecha y apuntó en dirección de Éomer, quien se quedó paralizado con una mirada de incredulidad. Ella disparó velozmente, y antes de que él pudiera pensar nada más, la flecha pasó silbando por su oreja derecha para incrustarse en la cabeza del orco que tenía detrás con la espada levantada lista para matarlo, mientras de tajo él acabó con el otro que tenía enfrente. El último de ellos logró desaparecer en la oscuridad mientras Éomer corría detrás de él. Después regresó hacia la dama, quien estaba todavía jadeando del susto.

- Me salvaste la vida, pequeño demonio. Estoy en deuda contigo.  
- ¿Peque…?... No es cierto, ya estamos a mano – Respondió la princesa tomando aire, con orgullo resentido por la plática anterior. Y volteó buscando a Brego, que no estaba junto a Firefoot.  
- ¿Dónde está?… ¡Dónde está?...¡Brego! – Gritó angustiada. Sentía que volvía a perder a un compañero.  
- Brego es inteligente, habrá encontrado el camino a casa. Vamos, te llevaré conmigo.  
- No, yo quiero buscar a Brego.  
- Te repito que él sabe cuidarse mejor que nosotros. Además, no pensarás que te voy a dejar aquí sola en medio de la noche.

Y sin dejarla decir nada más, la tomó de la cintura y la subió a su caballo, montando él detrás de ella tomando las riendas con la mano derecha y con la izquierda rodeándola a ella para darle soporte.

Todo el camino de regreso fue en silencio. Lothíriel no sabía si lo que le aprisionaba el corazón era la preocupación por Brego y el susto que pasaron con los orcos, o si la cercanía con Éomer la estaba haciendo perder la respiración. El cabello de él se confundía con el de ella, casi podía sentir como latía su corazón detrás de ella. Éomer estaba preocupadísimo por el hecho de que hubiera más orcos cerca, planeando algún ataque contra la ciudad, pero también estaba alterado por el perfume de flores de Lothíriel, y el sentirla tan cerca, y la acercaba más a él como si no quisiera soltarla nunca. Él deseo había despertado en él, y casi estaba agradeciendo el traer su armadura puesta.

Al llegar a la ciudad y a la entrada de los establos del palacio, Éomer desmontó y tomó a Lothíriel de la cintura para bajarla, y al descender, los dos quedaron muy cerca uno del otro.

- No sé si fuiste muy valiente o muy inconsciente en el río, pero te admiro y respeto por ello. – le dijo él sinceramente.

Ella ya no supo que responder, sólo lo miró detenidamente. En realidad ni siquiera hubiera querido bajar de Firefoot y quedarse así con él, juntos, muy cerca uno del otro. Sin decir palabra, entró a los establos a ver si Brego estaba ahí, y en efecto, había llegado; estaba sucio y algo maltrecho, pero estaba bien. Lothíriel suspiró aliviada mientras lo acariciaba.

- _Fae thala, Brego, cenithon le erin arad 'wain… _(Eres un espíritu valiente, Brego, te veré mañana).

Gamelin se acercó apresuradamente al rey mientras éste observaba la escena en el establo.

- ¿Qué sucedió mi señor?  
- Orcos, Gamelin, tenemos que revisar toda la zona, parece que no nos hemos librado totalmente de esa escoria. Convoca urgentemente a todos los mariscales.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Desafíos**

"_If I could melt your heart  
we'd never be apart  
give yourself to me  
you hold the key"_

_Frozen – Madonna _

Entrado ya el mes de febrero, los preparativos para el torneo se habían tornado más alentadores, ya que el Rey Elessar anunció con el consentimiento de Éomer que se festejaría un año de la caída de Sauron en el torneo de Rohan. Comenzaron a llegar comitivas de todas partes: del norte, llegaron los montaraces Dúnedain, ahora señores y consejeros del Rey de Gondor junto a los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir; Lórien, y Rivendell, también parecían estarse volcando sobre Edoras; en resumen, Rohan se estaba convirtiendo en la capital de la Tierra Media en esas fechas.

En los campos de entrenamiento ya era difícil encontrar lugar para prepararse, pero Lothíriel siempre encontraba un hueco para colarse entre los contendientes a entrenadores y demostraciones de tiro y otras armas.

- Sigues compitiendo con los hombres, _Vilwerin…_ – Se escuchó la voz de Elladan entre los espectadores.  
- ¡Elladan¡Elrohir! - Corrió Lothíriel a su encuentro. – _Mae govannen, Im gelir ceni ad lín (Bienvenidos, estoy feliz de verlos de nuevo)_ – y se inclinó en una profunda reverencia, misma que hizo que los demás hicieran un respetuoso silencio.  
_- Vilwerin_, no nos apenes, que queremos pasar desapercibidos, deja las formalidades para las cortes – agregó Elrohir abrazando a la princesa – has crecido mucho en belleza y en habilidades desde la ultima vez que te vimos.  
- Eso fue hace como diez años mi señor; para ustedes un suspiro; para mi, aún teniendo la sangre que tengo fue tiempo suficiente para entrenarme con base en sus enseñanzas.  
- Y con gran éxito, ya veo – agregó Elladan.

Y rieron y pasaron largo rato en los campos de entrenamiento. Terminando ya la mañana, Lothíriel se encaminó hacia los establos, para ver a los grandes mearas y los otros caballos que tenía a su cargo en entrenamiento, cuando entró Éomer para guardar a Firefoot. Ella estaba mirando la diana que se encontraba al fondo del gran establo, pensando a cuantos pasos podría ella disparar para dar en el blanco con la luz que entraba en el lugar.

- Es una diana de práctica para tiro difícil – Dijo el rey.  
- ¿A cuántos pasos podrías tú centrar una flecha? - dijo la dama en un tono levemente retador.  
- No sé en pasos cuánto, pero desde la cuadrilla de Hasufel tal vez…  
- Eso está a 10 pasos de la entrada¿de verdad lo has logrado?  
- Podemos probar si quieres…  
- 5 pasos más hacia la entrada – dijo la joven ya en un tono abiertamente retador, invitándolo a un duelo.  
- 5 pasos de la entrada… Si tú logras eso te haré una reverencia.

Y sin decir más, ella tomó su arco y una flecha y se enfiló hacia la entrada. Cinco pasos, y al darse la vuelta disparó sin titubear. La flecha se clavó no en el centro pero sí muy cerca. Tan cerca que no había más que una o dos marcas que le ganaban a la suya.

- Nada mal… nada mal… eres excelente tiradora. – Admitió él.  
- Supongo que las marcas en el centro son tuyas - respondió ella.

Sin decir ahora él una sola palabra tomó su arco y flecha, y cuando se disponía a disparar, un ligero resoplido en la oreja lo hizo perder concentración en el momento justo en el que la flecha fue a parar fuera de la diana. Cerrando los ojos y tratando de controlar su ira, volteó hacia la dama que lo miraba con una cara de inocencia total y absolutamente fingida.

- Tuviste miedo de que te ganara – le dijo fríamente.  
- No mi señor, simplemente creo que no eres tan bueno con el arco si una pequeña distracción te hace perder la concentración. ¿Qué pasaría en una batalla entonces?

La mirada del rey esta vez fue fulminante. Nunca se había sentido tan herido en su orgullo como en ese momento con las palabras desafiantes de la princesa. ¡Qué nervio de mujer, qué atrevimiento, pensaba él. Tomó bruscamente a la pequeña dama por uno de los brazos y la llevó hacia sí; ella no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar para liberarse.

- Si lo que querías era sacarme de mis casillas, lo has conseguido, pequeño demonio. – espetó él con los dientes apretados y la quijada tensa.

Como un llevada por un instinto, Lothíriel levantó la mano que le quedaba libre poniéndola en la mejilla de él, haciéndolo cambiar su expresión de enojo a sorpresa, sin dejar de mirarla atónito. Y de pronto la soltó suavemente cerrando los ojos.

- Sal de aquí, mujer… sal de aquí antes de que haga algo que altere de nuevo tu sentido de la propiedad. – dijo apenas en un susurro señalando la puerta del gran establo. Ella se alejó despacio, y cuando estaba ya en la entrada, él se volvió para decirle fuerte y claro:  
- Hiciste trampa, de modo que exijo una satisfacción.  
- Y cual será esa satisfacción, me pregunto. – Dijo ella deteniéndose sin voltear. Estaba sonrojada de cabo a rabo, pero trataba de disimular con un tono altivo.  
- Quiero que estés conmigo en el baile inaugural de las festividades.  
- Me parece justo. – Dijo aún de espaldas al rey. Y comenzaba a encaminar sus pasos fuera del establo hacia el palacio.  
- ¡Las marcas del centro eran de Théodred! – exclamó el rey en un tono de satisfacción y confianza en sí mismo.

Ella se detuvo de nuevo, pero no respondió. Entendió de inmediato lo que él le daba a entender: que había temido perder en vano. No supo si reír o molestarse. Suspiró profundamente y siguió sus pasos cuando Amrothos llegó a su encuentro.

- ¡_Vilwerin_, han llegado¡Han llegado todos! _Ada_, hermanos, Aragorn, Gandalf¡todos¡Vamos Éomer, tu hermana también viene!  
- ¿Qué¡Vamos, vamos¡Muero por ver a _Ada_! – dijo feliz la dama.

Éomer saludó a Amrothos al tiempo que montaba de nuevo a Firefoot para dirigirse a la entrada de la ciudad a recibir a sus invitados más importantes de los festejos.

_- Muinthel_, _teliach na-naur_ (hermana, estás jugando con fuego). Éomer no otorga sus afectos fácilmente. – le dijo Amrothos en tono de amable autoridad.  
- ¿Afectos? – preguntó ella.  
- Escuché todo, no pude evitar ver cómo sacabas de quicio a un hombre como él. Tienes ese don. Después no vas a saber cómo salir de la situación.  
- ¿Qué situación? - dijo ella volviendo a poner su cara de total inocencia - Anda, vamos, que me tengo que poner algo decente antes de que a _Ada_ le dé un ataque por verme vestida de hombre.  
- Está tan contento de que estés sana y salva, que no reparará en ello.  
- Mejor no provoquemos al dragón, _muindor._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Reencuentros**

"_Yo no te pido que me bajes una estrella azul  
sólo te pido que mi espacio llenes con tu luz"_

_Yo no te pido - Pablo Milanés_

La comitiva real era impresionante; todos en Edoras se detuvieron a observar la llegada de los otros héroes de la guerra del Anillo. Encabezando la comitiva estaban Éomer el anfitrión, acompañado del Rey Elessar y la Reina Arwen; Faramir y Éowyn, Legolas montado en Arod, acompañado como siempre de Gimli; el Príncipe Imrahil y sus dos hijos mayores Elphir y Erchirion, y finalmente Gandalf y 2 pequeños hobbits quienes fueron los más ovacionados por la gente. Merry y Pippin saludaban alegres como siempre.

Lothíriel había marcado un tiempo récord en su arreglo personal para recibir a los invitados junto a Amrothos, especialmente a su familia. Después de saludar ampliamente a los reales invitados, corrió al encuentro de su padre y hermanos.

- ¡_Ada¡Meld Ada! (Padre, querido padre) – _Y se abrazaron padre e hija emotivamente, arrancando expresiones de ternura en todos los presentes.  
_- Sell nín…lend sell nín…Vilwerin nín… (Mi adorada hija, mi mariposa) - _Sollozaba el padre mientras los hermanos mayores también abrazaban a su hermana. – _Hannon le_ Mithrandir, _hannon le_ Éomer, han devuelto la alegría a mi corazón. – Expresó a sus amigos.  
- Vamos a celebrar entonces, - dijo Éomer haciendo una ligera reverencia de asentimiento al príncipe de Dol Amroth – supongo deben venir agotados de su larga jornada, tenemos las habitaciones dispuestas para todos ustedes. Descansen y en la cena podremos hablar todo lo que queramos.

El Salón de Oro estuvo lleno de ajetreo, como pocas veces se le veía; todos se saludaban alegremente, especialmente la familia real del cisne embarcado. La tarde fue corta y Lothíriel tuvo una plática con su padre y hermanos acerca de lo que le sucedió en cautiverio, o al menos, lo que recordaba. Éomer estaba feliz con su hermana recién casada en el otoño pasado. Platicaban y desempacaban; más que descanso parecía que la fiesta ya había iniciado.

La cena fue el evento más agradable que se había visto en mucho tiempo en Meduseld. Todo ahí era alegría, música y risas.

- Mi querida y latosa prima – dijo Faramir a espaldas de Lothíriel – cómo me traes recuerdos de antaño.  
- No tanto como tú a mí, _leben muinthel_ _(cuarto hermano)_ – dijo la princesa abrazando a su primo - No sabes qué alegría me da saber que estás bien y eres feliz. – Y haciendo una reverencia hacia Éowyn se dirigió a ella.  
- Lo que me han platicado de vosotros es poco comparado con lo que veo ahora, sois más hermosa de lo que me han contado. Pero no menos os admiro por vuestras hazañas realizadas en el campo de batalla.  
- Primero que nada háblame de tú, por favor. – dijo la rubia ruborizada – y yo espero que no seas ni la mitad de los horrores que Faramir me ha contado. Ya estaba yo temiendo por la seguridad de Rohan. - Finalizó bromista  
- ¿Qué mentiraste hacontado? - dijo Lothíriel juguetonamente haciendo un ademán de pellizcar a Faramir por el brazo – todo lo que te haya dicho es mentira. Siempre eran él, Boromir y mis hermanos quienes me traían vuelta loca. Fui su juguete favorito durante muchos años. Créeme, debes estar agradecida de haber tenido sólo un hermano.  
- Bueno, entre otras cosas me dijo que había una persona a quien le debía yo pedir permiso para casarme con él.  
- Ah, eso… eso es cosa de niños, además siempre confié más en el buen juicio de Faramir que en el de cualquiera de mis hermanos para escoger novia.  
- Entonces¿tengo vuestra venia? – dijo la dama blanca de Rohan alegremente.  
- ¡Claro que sí, Faramir, no puedes estar en mejores manos que en las de una mujer tan admirable.  
- ¡No digas eso! – dijo Éowyn, y los tres rieron y brindaron.  
- ¿Puedo unirme al brindis? – dijo Éomer entrando en el círculo.  
- Claro que si, hermanito, cuéntanos cómo van las cosas por acá – le contestó su hermana.  
- Pues, fuera de dos o tres pequeños demonios que rondan cerca de aquí, todo ha marchado normalmente – dijo el joven rey con un tono juguetón que alcanzó a sorprender a Éowyn, y que hizo tambalear un poco a Lothíriel, quien se apresuró a emprender la graciosa huida.  
- Con su permiso, tengo otros tres hermanos a quienes molestar. – Y se retiró con toda la gracia que le fue posible, aunque en el camino se encontró con Merry y Pippin, quienes la invitaron a sentarse en la mesa donde estaban acompañados de Legolas y Gimli.  
- A ver, hermanito, creo que hay algo aquí de lo que me he perdido… – dijo suspicazmente Éowyn a su hermano – ¿pequeños demonios de rizos oscuros que se escabullen de las pláticas, acaso?  
- ¿Mi prima, hombre¿realmente sabes en lo que te metes, señor? – dijo Faramir riendo.  
- Ni siquiera lo insinúes, Eowyn, ya te conozco. – agregó después de lanzar una mirada de curiosidad a su ahora cuñado.  
- Es algo en lo que debes pensar, querido hermano, o la sucesión del trono de Rohan estará en grave peligro. Hoy día eres el soltero más codiciado de toda la Tierra Media. – dijo la dama bromista.  
- Hay cosas más importantes en estos momentos – agregó Éomer en un tono de seriedad que su hermana no creyó.  
- Está bien, lo dejaremos para nuestras pláticas de media noche un día de estos¿verdad?  
- Creo que Aragorn me llama, con su permiso – dijo emprendiendo él también la graciosa huida.  
- Y yo que creí que tenía que preocuparme por eso, está irreconocible – le dijo Éowyn a su esposo con una amplia sonrisa. – ahora ella me tendrá que pedir permiso a mí – y tomaba del brazo a Faramir y los dos rieron alegremente.

En la mesa de los hobbits, todo era chistes y diversión, como era usual. Sin embargo, de cuando en cuando, Lothíriel dirigía la mirada hacia el concurrido salón en busca de Éomer, quien también parecía hacer lo mismo discretamente. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban se fijaban por unos instantes, pero después trataban de disimular haciendo como que veían a otra persona.

- Mi señora¿me escucha¿Desea otra copa de vino? – le dijo Pippin.  
- Ah, si, gracias Pippin, eres muy amable. - Contestó la dama un poco apenada.  
- Siempre queriendo acaparar a las damas, Pip. – Le dijo Merry con un dejo de celos a su amigo que se alejaba cantando.  
- No, Maese Merry, no me gusta ser acaparada por nadie. – Le dijo la princesa revolviendo un poco el cabello del hobbit juguetonamente.  
- ¿De verdad? – le dijo Gimli con tono suspicaz – Pareciera que está esperando a alguien, mi dama.  
- No, Maese Gimli, en este momento estoy completamente con ustedes. – contestó ella con toda diplomacia.  
- Entonces no le importará concederme un baile – le dijo Legolas parándose y ofreciéndole su mano.  
- Claro que no¡vamos! – accedió la princesa de buena gana.

Y comenzaron a bailar alegremente, haciendo que los demás presentes dirigieran su atención hacia ellos e inspirando a otras parejas a bailar también. Éomer observaba la escena, admirando la belleza de la dama, pero envidiando un poco a su amigo por estar bailando con ella.

- Es una gran mujer, Éomer. La conozco desde pequeña. – Le dijo el rey Elessar sugestivamente – es joven, pero muy madura para su edad, que no te engañe esa carita de niña.  
- ¿De verdad¿Cómo era de niña? – Preguntó él muy interesado.  
- Era una pequeña salvaje. Criada entre puros hombres, y después de la pérdida de su madre, se había convertido en uno más de los hijos varones de Imrahil. Elladan, Elrohir, Gandalf y yo la encontramos una vez perdida en las montañas de Dor-en-Ernil. La llevamos de regreso a su hogar, y su padre nos ofreció alojamiento mientras estuvimos buscando a Gollum en aquellas tierras. En ese entonces, Imrahil sólo me conoció como Strider el montaraz. Los gemelos la enseñaron a igualar a sus hermanos hasta que la admitieron en sus entrenamientos personales; Gandalf y yo la iniciamos en cuestiones de medicina, y ella nos enseñó la alegría en medio de la sombra que vivíamos.  
- Si, ella trae alegría donde quiera que va. Mi gente le ha tomado gran estima. – Decía él orgulloso mientras la seguía con la vista en el baile, ahora con los gemelos.  
- Mayor razón aún para que la trates más, Éomer. Estoy seguro que se llevarían bien.  
- En este momento no tengo cabeza para nada que no sea librar a Rohan de los males que restan. – Dijo él con un dejo de amargura – Además, creo que nunca he sido bueno para esas cosas.  
- Yo también dije lo mismo alguna vez. No tienes que ser bueno en todo, _mellon nín_. A veces, es mejor dejar que el corazón te guíe.  
- Tal vez… - pero algo lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.  
- Gracias por devolverme a mi joya más preciada, Éomer – Dijo el príncipe Imrahil acercándose a los dos monarcas y mirando a su hija bailar. – Brilla como un silmaril.

El hombre tenía todo el porte de un descendiente de Númenor; sus canas le daban más un aire de sabiduría que el de un hombre que iniciaba el otoño de su vida. Era fiero en batalla, pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos, en especial su pequeña mariposa, era tierno y afectuoso como un oso.

_- Seasamin, Hír Nín – _Replicó Éomer con toda propiedad.  
- ¿Estás aprendiendo sindarín, mi buen amigo? - le dijo sorprendido el príncipe.  
- He tenido a dos de tus hijos bajo mi custodia durante tres meses, Imrahil.  
- Si, y te tocaron los más rebeldes. ¿Ha sido difícil lidiarlos? - preguntó el príncipe riendo.  
- Temo darte una respuesta honesta, mi amigo.  
- Todo lo que me digas, lo creeré. – reía más abiertamente - Amo a mis hijos, pero no soy ciego para no saber que pueden poner cualquier lugar de cabeza, aún sin proponérselo.  
- En eso teconcedo la razón – replicó Éomer sonriendo al tiempo que bebía un sorbo de su copa de vino.

La cena transcurrió felizmente. A Lothíriel pareció darle un vuelco el corazón cuando vio a Éomer platicando con su padre, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar qué en el nombre de los Valar estarían diciéndose uno al otro, ya que los pequeños hobbits la llevaron hacia donde ellos se disponían a interpretar alguna de sus alegres canciones con las que divertían a todos. Y después de eso, por fin tuvo oportunidad de conversar con Gandalf en una mesa.

- Mithrandir, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.  
- Ahora no es tiempo de decirlo todo, mi niña, ya platicaremos más tarde. Hoy es tiempo de festejar y divertirse.  
- Mmmrrrffff…. Gruñó la princesa al tiempo que Gandalf la abrazaba.

En ese momento llegaron los dos alegres hobbits para hablarle como le prometieron de todas lasaventuras quevivieron en la Guerra del Anillo; le hablaron de las batallas que vivieron y las penurias que pasaron en cautiverio con los Uruk Hai, y por supuesto, su atención se centró más en ellos cuando Merry le habló del gran valor y arrojo que mostró Éomer en la batalla de los Campos de Pelennor.

- Peleó como un león mi dama; no podía verlo todo, pero créame cuando le digo que él es el más valiente de los guerreros de Rohan, después de mi señora Éowyn, claro; pero no se lo diga porque entonces sí me metería en problemas – le refirió susurrando alegremente el mediano.

- Claro que no, Maese Merry, jamás osaría provocar a ese gran león como lo llamáis – y reía al tiempo que miraba al joven rey pensando que la comparación no era del todo exagerada.

Después de la cena todo fue alegría en esos días, y uno antes de la inauguración del torneo, Éowyn y Lothíriel tuvieron una plática en las afueras del Salón de Oro. El día era soleado y fresco.

- ¿Has estado a gusto en esta tierra, Lothíriel? - le preguntó la dama blanca.  
- Mucho, tu país es hermoso además de interesante. – respondió la princesa admirando el paisaje.  
- Y mi hermano¿te agrada?  
- ¿Perdón…? – respondió ella tratando de disimular el vuelco en el corazón que le había dado.  
- Me gusta ser directa en lo que hablo, y más si mi interlocutor me cae bien. – le dijo Éowyn tratando de suavizar sus palabras para no parecer inquisitiva.  
- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?  
- Hemos tenido algunas de nuestras pláticas de media noche, y él piensa que tal vez no estés a gusto aquí, o que no te agrada su presencia.  
- Tal vez es al revés, midama – respondió Lothíriel aliviando la situación con una risa – hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero tanto como odiarlo… Él me salvó la vida, Éowyn.  
- Y tengo entendido que tú salvaste la suya, por lo cual estaré eternamente agradecida contigo.  
- No fue nada, pero el punto es, que a veces me saca de quicio… es tan impositivo, tan terco, tan arrogante, tan…  
- ¿Mandón? – Le dijo Éowyn en una risa.  
- ¡Si, y eso me priva! – le respondió la princesa gruñonamente – le ha dado por llamarme "pequeño demonio"¿puedes creerlo?  
- Perdón, pero es que así te describe también Faramir - Carcajeaba la dama.  
- Si, pero él es mi primo… a los primos se les molesta igual que a los hermanos.  
- Tenle paciencia, Lothíriel. Entiendo lo que dices, es sólo que la vida de militar lo alejó mucho de la vida social y a veces no sabe cómo reaccionar; pero nunca dudes de su afecto por ti.  
- ¿Afecto, si eso es afecto, mejor que no me lo tenga – rió la princesa bromeando y tratando de disimular sus nervios – mira, siéndote totalmente sincera, hay algunas cosas que me preocupan mucho, y que no me dejan vivir bien. Tú sabes lo que me sucedió, pero yo no tengo mucha memoria de los nueve meses que estuve prisionera. No sé que hice, o me hicieron, no tenía plena conciencia de mí¿me entiendes? – y su rostro se ensombreció con un dejo de infinita tristeza.  
- Tú eres una gran mujer, y eso no te lo puede quitar nada ni nadie, así que deja de preocuparte y olvida, y sé feliz.  
- Pero…  
- Pero nada, señorita, tú y yo nos vamos a cabalgar con la Reina Arwen que ya nos debe estar esperando¡vamos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Como un hobbit**

"_When I see you smile  
I can face the world, oh oh,  
you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light, oh oh,  
I see it shining right through the rain  
When I see you smile  
Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me"_

_When I see you smile – Bad English_

El día de la inauguración del torneo fue todo un acontecimiento. La fiesta era impresionantemente bella, la ciudad se veía más alegre que nunca, sobre todo en los momentos que Gandalf encendía algunos de sus ya conocidos fuegos artificiales. En el Salón de Oro todos estaban congregados para declarar el torneo abierto.

- … bien, y como todos estamos de acuerdo, un brindis… Elessar… - invitó Éomer al Rey de Gondor para hacer el primer brindis.  
_- I annan auth methannen sa._ _Hi dú ná i ithil hílo an le, ná pathrannen na vereth a glinn (El tiempo de guerra ha terminado. Que la luna brille para nosotros esta noche, y que esté cubierta de alegría y canciones). _¡Larga vida a Rohan y a la Tierra Media!

Y todos brindaron alegremente. Lothíriel estaba vestida de azul y plata, dejando sus largos rizos oscuros como la noche caer libremente, a diferencia de los demás días que lo llevaba trenzado. Éomer vestía un elegante traje en verde y oro, con todo el porte que sólo un rey de antaño sabía mostrar.

- Veo que sabéis cumplir vuestras promesas, midama – le dijo Éomer a Lothíriel con toda propiedad - Ese vestido os sienta de maravilla – continuó él, ofreciéndole su brazo.  
- Gracias, lo mismo me dice_ Ada_ cada que me ve en un vestido creyendo que algún día dejaré de usar pantalones y de buscar aventuras y me estaré quieta…  
- Tu padre sueña demasiado, creo yo. Tal vez deberías usar vestido más seguido. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.  
- Si, claro, y de esa manera no podría yo pelear contigo¿verdad? Ni lo sueñes. – Esgrimió ella. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente.  
- Tal vez. - y hacía él un gesto de media sonrisa.

Al ver que ella empezaba a poner cara de querer morderlo como si fuera un lobo, Éomer cambió el tema.

- La fiesta ha sido todo un éxito¿verdad?  
- Si, pero francamente no puedo esperar para salir a ver los fuegos artificiales de Gandalf. Por favor, no me gustan tantas formalidades, vamos afuera a verlos¿sí?  
- A veces siento que estoy con uno de los hobbits, o con una niña de no más de 10 años. – dijo el joven rey suspirando y resignado en una sonrisa.  
- Ser _perian_ no es malo mi lord; de cualquier manera, el trato era que fuera tu acompañante, no un adorno de fiesta, así que vamos. – Le gruñó ella llevándolo de la mano.  
- Si, mi capitán._ – _Le contestó él al tiempo que se dejaba llevar. Mucha gente advirtió lo que pasaba, incluso Imrahil.  
- ¿Que voy a hacer con esta niña? – suspiró el príncipe. – No sé que será de ella.  
- Ella está escogiendo su propio camino, viejo amigo. No te preocupes tanto. – le contestó Gandalf en tono reconfortante.  
- Mmmm… - replicó el príncipe frunciendo el entrecejo.

Y el mago le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa absolutamente indescifrable mientras se dirigía a la salida para supervisar a las personas que encargó fueran empezando el espectáculo.

Salieron los jóvenes a las afueras laterales del palacio, donde el aire era fresco y ligeramente cálido, ya que apenas comenzaba la primavera. Los fuegos artificiales estaban en pleno apogeo, y el paisaje de las montañas a la luz de la luna era maravilloso.

- ¡Mira eso, es precioso! – se maravillaba Lothíriel como si realmente fuera una niña ante los fuegos de colores y variadas formas que Gandalf generaba. – ¡Y ese!... la gente es muy feliz, me encanta ver eso.  
- Tú haces a la gente a tu alrededor feliz, lo he visto. – le dijo Éomer amablemente.  
- No es cierto, me gusta participar de su alegría, que es diferente. Además no hago a todo el mundo feliz, tú me ahorcarías si tuvieras la oportunidad.  
- Algunas veces… pero la mayoría me haces reír mucho. – le dijo él sonriendo con aquella sonrisa que hacía que ella se sintiera desarmada.  
- ¿Ah, o sea que ahora soy un bufón, o algo semejante? - comenzó a gruñir ella.  
- No, no, no, por favor, tengamos una tregua, aunque sea esta noche¿si?  
- Está bien – refunfuñó - …. ¡Mira, ese dragón de fuego está hermoso! Me recuerda a algo que me platicaron los hobbits – y ella sonreía emocionada. Por espacio de algunos minutos se quedaron en silencio; Lothíriel admiraba los fuegos artificiales como si fuera la primera vez, y Éomer no podía dejar de mirarla.  
_- Melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach… (adoro ver el brillo de tus ojos cuando sonríes) - _susurró el rey con aquella voz profunda, haciendo voltear a Lothíriel totalmente sorprendida.  
- Gra… gracias – dijo con voz nerviosa – estás aprendiendo muy bien el sindarín de mis hermanos. _– _dijo ella tratando de desviar un poco la conversación, y se volteó para seguir viendo el espectáculo tratando de disimular su notorio sonrojamiento.

Éomer no pudo reprimir el impulso de acariciar su mejilla izquierda, lo cualdescontroló a Lothíriel apenas sintió el tacto de aquellas manos; recias, pero gentiles. Giró la cabeza en torno del joven rey, quien se ya había acercado a tan sólo centímetros de su rostro. Las rodillas le temblaban, en cualquier momento le iban a fallar, y tan sólo lo miraba con los ojos grises más grandes de lo que ya los tenía.

- Por favor, no dejes de sonreír. Sonríe para mí - Le decía dulcemente mientras seguía acariciando ahora su mejilla derecha.

Tan naturalmente como se lo permitieron sus nervios, la dama esbozó una vez más una sonrisa, misma que, pensó él, podría haber derretido la nieve de las Montañas Blancas en un instante, no sólo su corazón. Y como aquella primera vez, cuando fue liberada del hechizo, no pudo evitar besarla tan tiernamente, con las dos manos en el rostro de ella, que Lothíriel no atinó a hacer más que corresponder aquel beso que deseaba nunca terminara. Pasados unos instantes, la pasión se encendía en los dos. Éomer reaccionó y se retiró un poco, con expresión asustada.

- No… perdona… yo… no debí…. discúlpame, esto no volverá a suceder. – Y se retiró justo en el momento que Gamelin lo llamaba para llevarlo abajo con la gente que quería saludarlo y los dos se retiraron con una respetuosa reverencia.

Para cuando ella reaccionó, los dos hombres se habían ido ya. Estaba atónita, asombrada, sorprendida, envuelta en un torbellino de emociones que sentía que no podía detener; sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de tan fuerte que latía. Se sentó en una banca que se encontraba donde iniciaba el costado del palacio. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo, si ella no tenía derecho alguno de estar con él, pensaba. Él se había retirado tan abruptamente… ¿Se habrá arrepentido? Estaba tan envuelta en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó a la Reina Arwen acercarse.

_- Tithen iell nín¿man anírach cerin an le? (mi pequeña niña¿qué puedo hacer por ti?) – _le dijo dulcemente la reina al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba una mano entre las suyas.

Lothíriel miró a la reina con el rostro compungido, al tiempo que trataba de articular palabra.

_- Melin adan a u-iston ae mel im_ _(Amo a un hombre, pero no sé si él me corresponde)_ - respondió la pequeña dama en un susurro ahogado.  
_- Edro hin lín, tiro nan menel, lasto nan gwaew, a edro gûr lín, istathach (Abre tus ojos, mira al cielo, escucha el viento, abre tu corazón, y entonces lo sabrás). - _Respondió suavemente la reina besando la frente de la princesa, y acto seguido se retiró de nuevo a la fiesta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Rohan es libre**

"_No hay clavo tan fuerte que pueda detener la rueda de la fortuna." __  
- Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra_

Gandalf se había retirado de Edoras una vez más al día siguiente de la fiesta. Nadie sabía a donde iba y venía. El torneó comenzó con las pruebas para novatos, en las diversas armas. Pasados dos días, Lothíriel tuvo su oportunidad al probar en tiro con arco, donde nadie, excepto Legolas o los gemelos, pudieron superarla. Los otros contendientes no podían hacer más que admirarla. A los más viejos les recordaba a Morwen de Lossarnach, la madre del difunto rey Théoden. Se decía que había sido una mujer intrépida y voluntariosa, pero amable y considerada con la gente. Éomer iba de aquí para allá, era juez en los encuentros principales, aunque también participaría en algunos enfrentamientos más adelante. No había tenido contacto alguno con Lothíriel desde la noche de inauguración, lo que tenía a la dama sumamente frustrada. No sabía cómo tomar aquella aparente indiferencia de su parte. Enfocaba toda su ira en las justas, haciendo de ella un rival difícil de vencer.

Dos días después, Gamelin volvía al palacio apresuradamente; parecía que había tenido un encuentro muy desagradable. En la cena, todos los hombres se levantaron apresuradamente, dejando a las damas en total desconcierto. Una hora después, regresaban envueltos en sus armaduras, dispuestos a la batalla. Los orcos que enfrentaron Éomer y Lothíriel eran tan solo una avanzada que estaba recorriendo los lindes de Edoras para preparar un ataque sorpresa, tal como el joven rey profetizó. Ahora, los sorprenderían, ya que encontraron el escondite del enemigo no muy lejos, camino a Erech, al sur de Edoras, en las montañas.

- ¿Faramir? Faramir, voy contigo – le dijo Éowyn a su esposo.  
- Yo también voy - se apresuraba Lothíriel hacia las habitaciones a buscar sus armas y cambiarse.  
- NO, ustedes se quedan aquí - Se escuchó la voz de Éomer totalmente seria.  
- Pero… - decían las dos damas – ¡no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada! – exclamó la dama blanca.  
- Yo voy, no me importa. – Dijo Lothíriel.  
- ¡Ah, no! – dijo Éomer ahora en tono más molesto. – Faramir, encárgate de tu mujer; y tú, ven acá – Y la tomó del brazo fuertemente llevándola aparte. Sus hermanos y su padre ya se encontraban fuera del palacio, así que no había modo de librarse de él.  
- Suéltame, me haces daño – e intentaba liberarse, pero fue inútil porque Éomer la tomaba ahora de los dos brazos.  
- Escúchame bien, y hazlo con atención, porque no lo diré dos veces – Le salía fuego por los ojos, pensaba ella asustada – Tú te quedas aquí - -  
- ¿Pero porqué no puedo pelear por ustedes? – interrumpió ella insistentemente.  
- ¡Porque no podría soportar la idea de que algo te sucediera, por eso!… ¿quedó claro! – le gritó.

Antes de darse tiempo para arrepentirse, la soltó y se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más, dirigiéndose a la puerta, dando órdenes a sus mariscales. Lothíriel se quedó más pasmada que nunca; no comprendía - o temía comprender – la idea de lo que acababa de escuchar. El Rey Elessar se acercó a ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro intentando calmarla.

- Aragorn, por favor, haz que regrese sano y salvo… cuídalo… por mí. – le susurró ella.  
- Está bien pequeña, él estará bien, te lo prometo. – le dijo él dulcemente mientras la colocó de frente a él y juntaba la frente con la de ella, y acto seguido desapareció por la puerta principal para reunirse con los demás y entonces partieron a la batalla. Legolas y Gimli también le hicieron guiños solidarios mientras partían junto a Elessar.  
_- Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád lín (Que Elbereth los proteja, que sus estrellas iluminen su camino) – _dijo la Reina Arwen acercándose a las damas, viendo partir a los guerreros.  
- No puedo… no soporto estar aquí sin hacer nada – recriminó para sí la dama.  
- Lothíriel, mi hermano sólo quiere protegerte… mira, yo también me he quedado. – le dijo Éowyn tratando de calmarla.  
- Protegerme¡bah! Él sabe perfectamente que sé pelear.  
- Hay muchas maneras de pelear por lo que uno quiere.  
- ¿Y me lo dices tú precisamente? – le reprochó la princesa – Tú, quien mató al Rey Brujo con todo el valor o mejor que el de un hombre. Tu viviste su daño brevemente, pero yo…. Yo… ¡no sé en lo que me convertí bajo el yugo de Saruman y ahora me niegan la oportunidad de redimirme! - gritó Lothíriel al tiempo que se retiraba apresuradamente, dejando asombrada a la dama de Ithilien y a la reina; su tono era de desesperación descontrolada. Sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba quemándola por dentro.

Pasó la noche en vela como todos, pero ella lloraba en el silencio de su habitación. En ese momento, entendió que lo que sentía por Éomer era muy fuerte, y lloró amargamente. A la mañana siguiente, los monarcas guerreros retornaron haciendo sonar los cuernos de Rohan y Gondor. Cansados, desaliñados, pero victoriosos, algunos habían caído, pero fueron los menos. Todos en el Salón de Oro corrieron a las afueras a recibirlos como los héroes que eran. Al fin Rohan estaba libre de amenazas.

Todas las damas abrazaban a sus hombres, a sus familias, mientras los ayudaban a ponerse cómodos en la medida de lo posible. Lothíriel corrió a abrazar a su padre y hermanos.

- Amrothos¿dónde está él? - le inquirió la princesa apresuradamente.  
-Ahí, entre sus mariscales. Está bien, _Vilwerin_, no te preocupes.

Y ella volteó hacia donde le indicó su hermano, y efectivamente, Éomer se encontraba bien como todos. Sonriendo aliviada, admiró cómo su gente lo vitoreaba y le daba muestras de cariño. Cuando él se encontró con sus ojos, ella le sostuvo la mirada un instante; era una mirada de alivio y admiración. Luego, bajó la cabeza y se retiró con su familia para ayudarlos a asearse y curar sus heridas.

Pasados los días que sucedieron a los funerales de los caídos en la última batalla contra los orcos y se tuvo cuidado de los heridos, los juegos se reanudaron. Llegó el momento en que el joven rey de Rohan entró a las pruebas del torneo; todos lo ovacionaban, aplaudiendo su gran destreza con la espada y la lanza. En una o dos ocasiones, se encontraron él y la princesa en los campos, pero ellos volvían a ser los mismos rivales de siempre, peleando por todo. Pareciera que nunca iban a llegar a una tregua. En las últimas peleas de espadas, después que Éomer venciera a su hermana y Lothíriel a Éothain, se enfrentaron ellos dos. Todos estaban pendientes de los grandes rivales de armas. Nadie dudaba que únicamente fueran rivales en eso.

- … ¿_Man carel le¿mera linya? (¿que pasa, quieres retirarte?) – _Dijo así Éomer para que sólo ella entendiera.  
- … _¡ávon! (¡no lo haré!) – _Gritó la princesa – Y continuaron el duelo hasta que llegó unos momentos después el Príncipe Imrahil con sus hijos y observaba la pelea admirado de las habilidades bélicas de su hija. No le agradaba mucho que una dama como ella estuviera en esos menesteres, pero le daba cierta tranquilidad saber que podía defenderse, aun a pesar de lo que había pasado. Éomer prefirió fingir una derrota a enfrentar la ira de su amigo si lastimaba a su única hija. Estaban trenzados como un nudo con las espadas al frente, pero él cedió levemente, permitiendo que ella bajara su espada con la suya. Se le acercó incrédula al rey.

- No es justo. Lo haces porque mi padre está aquí.  
- Estoy cansado, era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Tengo algo para tí. Y le hizo una seña a Gamelin quien de inmediato se acercó con unas riendas; llevaba un majestuoso mearas, negro como la noche, de gran musculatura, brioso y manso a la vez, y lo llevó hasta el centro de la arena. A Lothíriel le dio un vuelco el corazón al recordar a Dubíthril, y la asombrosa semejanza entre su finado corcel y el maravilloso ejemplar que tenía enfrente. Se acercó al caballo y lo acarició sin titubear, recibiendo una amable respuesta por parte del animal que parecía gustar de las caricias de la dama.  
- Este es Shadownight, hijo de Shadowfax; sorprende ver lo fácil que se ha dejado acariciar por tí. Te ha elegido, no cabe duda. – Le dijo Éomer – es tuyo, por ganarle al Rey. – terminó él dándole las riendas del caballo.  
- No lo merezco y tú lo sabes. – le respondió la princesa en tono molesto.  
- Pero él te quiere a tí. Míralo, le agradas mucho – Y se volvió al público asistente – ¡Tenemos una ganadora, esperemos que la suerte la acompañe también en la muestra de entrenamiento de caballos! – Todos vitorearon y el joven rey se retiró con una reverencia hacia afuera de la arena, dejando a la princesa casi con la palabra en la boca.  
_- ¡Uchenion edain, U'istannen le! (¡No entiendo a los hombres, no te entiendo a ti!) – _refunfuñó ella por lo bajo mientras acariciaba la crin de Shadownight.

Éomer se acercó entonces al Príncipe Imrahil, quien se había quedado solo cuando sus hijos fueron a felicitar a su hermana.

- Deseo tener una plática contigo, Imrahil.  
- Yo también, _mellon nín_. Vamos a tu estudio.

Una vez que estuvieron en privado, los dos hombres se acomodaron con una copa de vino cada quien. Fue Imrahil quien rompió el silencio.

- Tuve un enfrentamiento con mi hija al saber que la habías dejado entrar a los torneos. Tuve el impulso de exigir una satisfacción de tu parte, pero al verla a ella tan decidida, me di cuenta que tú eres casi una víctima en todo esto. Dime¿Cómo has aguantado el mal carácter de mi voluntariosa hija en todo este tiempo?  
- No me has visto a mí enojado._ –_ Le contestó el rey un poco aliviado por el tono amable que tomaba el príncipe.Los dos rieron. Pasaron otros instantes en silencio mientras bebían.  
- ¿Cómo es tu relación con ella, Éomer? – Le inquirió Imrahil en un tono más ceremonioso.  
- De eso precisamente quiero hablarte, amigo mío. – Respondió él en el mismo tono.  
- Tú dirás.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Tradiciones **

"_Si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien, hazlas tú mismo"_

_Zorg - El Quinto Elemento _

El día de las demostraciones de entrenamiento, Lothíriel se encontraba más concentrada que nunca, trayendo caballos de aquí para allá. Los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir la ayudaron de muy buena gana; querían que todo saliera perfecto. Cuando estaba ensillando a Shadownight, una mano en el hombro la interrumpió sacándola completamente de concentración.

- No lo lleves a él, quiero que te lleves a Firefoot. – Le dijo Éomer con toda tranquilidad.  
- ¿Cómo¿Firefoot¿pero porqué? – Dijo ella contrariada.  
- Shadownight es joven y aún no ha completado su entrenamiento. No he tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.  
- ¿Tú lo entrenaste?  
- Si, pero como te digo, aun no está listo para cosas como ésta. Por favor, dame ese gusto.  
- Mmmm…. Está bien. – Dijo ella extrañada, tomando las riendas de Firefoot que ya estaba ensillado elegantemente, y acto seguido se encaminó hacia los campos. Iba muy seria, aún estaba molesta por lo sucedido con la persecución de orcos y por haberse dejado ganar él en el torneo de espadas.  
- ¡Buena suerte! – exclamó Éomer. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras ella se alejaba.

Al comenzar las exhibiciones de caballos, cada entrenador iba a la cabeza de sus ayudantes y sus pupilos de cuatro patas. Lothíriel había reclutado a los jóvenes Héorl y Haleth, quienes eran también grandes amigos entre ellos. Fueron pasando todos los contendientes; aunque no era competencia, si no sólo una demostración. Al llegar el turno de la dama de Dol Amroth, entró en la arena con todo orgullo, a la cabeza de su grupo. Se veía hermosa montada en Firefoot, enfundada en un traje color vino que hacía perfecto juego con la silla del corcel, pero lo que más sorprendió a los asistentes fue el hecho de que ella fuera montada en el caballo del Rey. Todos hicieron un silencio que se hizo sentir, mismo que llamó la atención de Lothíriel, quien de pronto titubeó al ver también que todos murmuraban entre sí. Pasados unos instantes que le parecieron eternos, la gente comenzó a vitorearla, lo cual le dio más seguridad para ejecutar las suertes que había enseñado a sus caballos asignados. Los saltos, los saludos, la obediencia, la velocidad, el control; todo salió a pedir de boca; la gente estaba feliz, extrañamente feliz. Al terminar las exhibiciones, mucha gente se acercó a felicitarla, más de lo que ella esperaba, pensó, hasta que al fin pudo retirarse con sus animales a los establos y agradecer a los dos jóvenes su ayuda.

_- Mae carnen, Firefoot, mellon nín. (Bien hecho, Firefoot, amigo mío) – _Se dirigía ahora al gran animal al tiempo que lo acariciaba y le daba una manzana para comer. Lo dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Éomer.  
- Gracias por dejarme montarlo, es magnífico. – Le dijo al rey mientras le entregaba las riendas – Pero tengo una pregunta¿Por qué todo el mundo pareció extrañarse cuando entré a la arena¿Acasocreyeron incorrectoque yo participara?  
- Eso, pequeño demonio, es algo que responderé a su debido tiempo, no ahora.  
- ¿Qué¿Por qué no? – inquirió ella.  
- No seas impaciente. – Le contestó él con toda paciencia y una sonrisa de niño, al tiempo que se retiraba con su corcel, dejándola de nuevo con la palabra en la boca.  
_- Dôl lost… (cabeza hueca) – _Refunfuñó ella con ganas de patearlo como un caballo. Pero es que esa sonrisa la dejaba casi siempre sin habla, por lo que se reprochaba más a sí misma que a él.

Cuando más tarde se dirigía al Salón de Oro, su padre la interceptó y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

- ¿Estás más tranquila, _sell nín? – _Le decía Imrahil amorosamente, acariciando sus rizos que tanto le recordaban a su amada y difunta esposa.  
_- Lau, Ada_, no puedo estar tranquila mientras mi memoria no regrese por completo. – le dijo ella tristemente.  
- Calma, todas las cosas pasan, y las heridas sanan.  
- No éstas.  
- Ya, ya, mejor platícame de Éomer¿cómo te llevas con él?  
- Terrible, no hay persona más antipática que yo conozca.  
- ¿De verdad? – Decía el príncipe un poco incrédulo.  
- Es que no sabes, parece que sólo espera el momento para molestarme.  
- Bueno, entonces tal vez sería mejor que regresemos a casa lo antes posible. Hay mucho que hacer allá y supongo que debes estar extrañando el mar.  
- Erm…. – dudó ella.  
-¿No?  
- Si _Ada_, extraño mucho el mar, nuestra casa, todo.  
- ¿Entonces? Yo te he visto muy contenta aquí.  
- Lo estoy. – respondió tímidamente.  
- ¿Ay hija, que será de ti, tal vez lo mejor sería que ya sientes cabeza y encontremos un buen marido para ti.  
- ¿Que¿Un marido? … ¡en el nombre de los Valar¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?  
_- Vilwerin_, ya tienes 21 años…  
- ¿Y?  
- Medítalo. Y esta noche me dices lo que piensas al respecto.  
_- Ada_, sabes que esa tradición de arreglar los matrimonios no va conmigo. Buscarme un marido…Tú lo has dicho, soy excelente diplomática y he servido bien a mi pueblo cuando se ha requerido, pero no llegaría a ese extremo. Mejor ya me voy porque si no, no tendré tiempo de arreglarme y no querrás que me presente en la fiesta de cierre en traje de montar. – terminó ella posando un beso en el cabello gris y dando media vuelta para dirigirse a las habitaciones.

¡Elbereth no lo quiera!_ – _exclamó el príncipe airadamente – ¡Anda, ve!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Conspiración**

"_Y es que llegaste a mí sin que te lo pidiera  
__Con sólo sonreír has roto mi barrera  
__Y he vuelto a sentir algo que había olvidado  
__Te culpo sólo a ti por haberme mirado"_

_Llegaste a mí - Moenia_

Esa noche, fue la más alegre. Todos cantaban, bebían, bailaban… el aire estaba lleno de planes para el futuro. Éomer se encontraba platicando con el Rey Elessar y el Príncipe Imrahil cuando vio entrar a Lothíriel acompañada de sus hermanos. Se quedó ausente de todo cuanto lo rodeaba. Ella brillaba como la luna en un vestido en blanco y plata, haciendo juego con sus ojos grises y contrastando con sus oscuros rizos. Ese vestido había sido un regalo de la Dama Galadriel. Dejando a todos prácticamente con la palabra en la boca, Éomer se dirigió directamente hacia ella, quien ya había sido interceptada por Legolas y Gimli mientras sus hermanos se dispersaban en la fiesta.

- Caballeros…mi bella dama… luces más esplendorosa que de costumbre – Saludó el rey al tiempo que besaba la mano de la doncella quien estaba totalmente asombrada. No lo reconocía con este tono de absoluta candidez y propiedad. El elfo y el enano sólo se miraron el uno al otro con expresión de complicidad, como si estuvieran confirmando algo que ya habían discutido de antemano. Se retiraron sin decir nada, excepto que sonreían pícaramente al joven rey cuando se dieron media vuelta. Lothíriel no reparó en las gesticulaciones. Tampoco podía retirar sus ojos de Éomer al verlo tan elegantemente vestido en vino y dorado, como pocas veces parecía hacerlo. Lo encontraba totalmente encantador.  
_- Hir Nín_, estás irreconocible. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu amabilidad?  
- Sólo expreso mis pensamientos, mi dama, como siempre lo hago, sin rodeos.  
- Te concedo eso. – respondió ella con la misma amabilidad y diplomacia.  
- Ven conmigo, hay mucho por qué festejar esta noche. – le dijo él ofreciéndole su brazo y encaminándola al área del trono.  
- Lo sé; Éowyn y la Reina Arwen están encinta.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes¿Ellas te lo dijeron? Tenía entendido que era casi un secreto de estado – preguntó él sorprendido. - Éowyn me lo confirmó apenas ayer.  
- No, lo sé desde hace dos semanas.  
- ¿Lo sabes¿Cómo?  
- Como sanadora, una tiene ciertas habilidades para detectar no sólo enfermedades, si no también cosas buenas. Y serán dos varones, te lo puedo asegurar.  
- Espero que entre tus múltiples habilidades, no esté también la lectura de pensamientos – le dijo él en tono divertido.  
- No, tanto como eso no, pero sí aprendí un poco de Mithrandir a leer en los corazones de las personas. – Contestó ella como esperando ver su reacción.  
- Entonces tengo que cuidarme más de ti, pequeño demonio. Por cierto que Gandalf no ha vuelto. Me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí esta noche.  
- A mí más – respondió ella en tono sombrío.  
- No cambies tu sonrisa, por favor. Prefiero que me sigas peleando. – trató él de reanimarla.  
- ¿Y algún día me vas a decir en el nombre de los Valar, qué fue lo que hice mal en la exhibición?  
- Quédate aquí. Ya lo sabrás.  
- ¿Esta noche? No te creo, te diviertes molestándome.  
- Sólo observa. – Le respondió él con una sonrisa que ella no pudo descifrar. Todos la miraban de una manera extraña, hasta su padre cuando llegó a saludarla.  
- Quédate aquí conmigo, hija. – Le dijo el Príncipe tomándola de la mano. Ella asintió con una ceja levantada a modo de extrañamiento. Su padre no solía estar tan pegado a ella en las fiestas, excepto cuando bailaban. Celarla era tarea de sus hermanos.

Éomer se acercó al Rey Elessar, y haciendo un gesto de asentimiento con él, Saludó a todos los presentes.

- Estimados amigos. No sólo festejamos esta noche el final de las fiestas que de ahora en adelante serán anuales. Con gran regocijo quiero anunciarles a todos que Gondor e Ithilien esperan ahora a sus herederos. Pronto tendremos entre nosotros a dos nuevos miembros reales. – Terminó la frase señalando a las dos futuras madres.  
- Todos los asistentes vitorearon alto y fuerte las buenas nuevas, brindando y felicitando a los futuros padres. Luego, se hizo un silencio expectante, obligando al señor de Edoras a continuar.  
- Sé que estas buenas nuevas los dejan a todos ustedes con una incógnita, que es¿Y que hay de los herederos de Rohan? Bien, pues para ello, creo que lo primero que debe haber en nuestra tierra es una Reina.

Ante las palabras de su monarca, la mayor parte de los asistentes asintieron jubilosos, pero hubo quienes se sorprendieron, entre ellos la dama Éowyn, quien miró a su hermano con la cara más intrigada que se le pudo conocer. Lothíriel se quedó de piedra; realmente era algo en lo que ella ni siquiera había pensado: Éomer era un rey, y como tal y debido a su excelente edad, lo propio era que buscara una esposa y formara una familia. Esto le dio un vuelco en el corazón, que poco pudo disimular. "¿Y quien en nombre de Elbereth podría ser su reina con ese carácter?", se preguntaba ella pensando furiosamente en cualquier mujer de las asistentes. Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo. Su padre la detuvo sacándola de sus pensamientos con un apretón de mano, mientras Éomer continuaba su breve, pero conciso discurso.

- Como lo dictan nuestras tradiciones, un caballo de Rohan no es montado más que por su amo, o por su familia, o… - y aquí hizo una pausa para mirar a Lothíriel con aquella sonrisa que la dejaba siempre petrificada – por su prometida. – y continuó él hablando a los asistentes al tiempo que los ojos de ella se abrieron del tamaño de la luna llena por el asombro.  
- He hablado con el Príncipe Imrahil de Dol Amroth aquí presente y conocido por todos ustedes; buen amigo y compañero de batallas. Él ha accedido a concederme la mano de su hija Lothíriel en matrimonio. De manera que este día quiero hacer público nuestro compromiso. – Terminó él.

La dama volteó hacia su padre y hermanos con una mirada que fulminaría a cualquiera, y ellos sólo respondieron con la cara más angelical que pudieron poner, sin poder disimular la evidente complicidad que tenían con Éomer. Éste se acercó hacia ella, y el príncipe levantó la mano en la que tenía la de Lothíriel y se la entregó al joven rey. Ella estaba total y absolutamente inmóvil de asombro, de gusto y… muerta de miedo. Después de besar su mano suavemente, la tomó de los brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la frente que arrancó los vítores de la gente.

- Quédate conmigo, por favor. – le susurró él.  
- Pero…Pero… - Decía ella con un hilo de voz. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.  
- Por favor. No estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir de mi lado. Nunca. _Ú-'ênin cuil pen le (No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti)_ – Le decía dulcemente en un correcto sindarín, mientras a la princesa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que intentó no derramar. Sólo cerró los ojos y lo abrazó,y el Príncipe Imrahil habló a los asistentes:  
- Que esta unión signifique no sólo la unión de nuestros pueblos, si no también de nuestros corazones.  
- Brindemos esta noche, pues estamos en el comienzo de la unión de todo el mundo de los hombres. Que sea bendecida y duradera. – Agregó el Rey Elessar en un tono absolutamente feliz.

Todos vitorearon una vez más, iniciando la música, el baile y los cantos.

Una vez que la mayoría de los concurrentes tuvieron oportunidad de felicitar a los ahora futuros esposos – casi un par de horas - Lothíriel se llevó a Éomer apresuradamente hacia la terraza que daba de frente a las Montañas Blancas. Él no podía resistir más la emoción del momento y la abrazó y la besó apasionado, demandante. Ella estaba a punto de desfallecer en aquel beso cuando reaccionó intempestivamente.

- ¡Esto es una locura! Exclamó ella lo más bajo que pudo. – ¿Cómo se les ocurre a ti y a mi familia conspirar así a mis espaldas! - Su rostro estaba aún con la estupefacción presente, Y se volteó de espaldas a él.  
- Sabía que de otra manera no me aceptarías – dijo él sonriendo y abrazándola por detrás mientras posaba un beso en sus oscuros rizos.  
_- U-'aron (no puedo) – _Susurró ella en una expresión triste.  
- ¿No me amas?– Le dijo él seriamente mientras la volteaba frente a él.  
_- Melin le na phân gûr nîn (te amo con todo mi corazón) – _Le dijo ella suavemente al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla con aquella cicatriz que ya casi había desapareciendo.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- ¡No puedes tomarme como tu esposa después de que muy probablemente sea yo una asesina de tu gente¡no puedes saber lo que se siente que tus manos estén llenas de sangre y no sepas de dónde proviene! No, tu sí lo podías saber en batalla, yo no; probablemente fueran de algún padre de familia, o peor aún¡de un niño¡¿Cómo me pides que me case contigo, si lo que menos merezco siquiera es que ustedes me miren! – Exclamó ella al tiempo que salía corriendo hacia las habitaciones por la parte externa del Salón de Oro.

Éomer no pudo más que quedarse ahí, atónito, como tratando de asimilar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. No entendía ni una sola palabra. La desesperación comenzaba a llenarle el corazón cuando apareció Gandalf detrás de él. Éomer saltó por la inesperada entrada del mago.

- ¡Gandalf! – ¿Has estado aquí¿Cuándo llegaste?  
- Hace un momento, cuando nos informaste de las buenas nuevas. – dijo el Mago con su ya conocida expresión de apacibilidad.  
- Gandalf… necesito hablar contigo. Hace un momento Lothíriel me rechazó en matrimonio porque dice que --  
- Calma, calma. Esperaba poder hablar con ella antes, pero no me fue posible llegar hasta hoy.  
- Por favor, dime que tú puedes explicarme que es lo que pasa aquí porque si no voy a buscarla y --  
- Ven, ven acá, vamos a tu estudio que esto es mejor que te lo diga a ti primero.  
- Una vez en el estudio, Éomer apremió al mago.  
- Por favor, viejo amigo, sin rodeos.  
- Bueno, comencemos desde el principio. Recuerdas el día en que encontraste a tu primo Théodred mal herido¿correcto?  
- Cómo olvidarlo. – refirió el joven rey tristemente.  
- Bien, recordarás también que encontraste muertos a dos guardias con la armadura de Dol Amroth y un caballo negro con silla de montar femenina.  
- Si. Nadie pudo encontrar una explicación hasta que Imrahil nos enteró en Minas Tirith de lo sucedido.  
- Eran de Lothíriel. Ella se cruzó con la batalla cuando venía de visitar Lothlórien, y fue capturada por los orcos de Saruman. La llevaron ante él. Él la había reconocido por su marca de nacimiento, y después de hacer el conjuro, ordenó que la encerraran en Orthanc sabiendo que en algún momento podrían utilizarla para continuar la guerra en contra de Gondor y sus aliados. Saruman la mantuvo prisionera durante algún tiempo, hasta que Bárbol y los Ents atacaron Isengard. Ordenó a los guerreros de Dunland que quedaban ahí que se la llevaran y la mantuvieran oculta hasta que todo pasara. Pero no fue así. Después de su derrota, Saruman se olvidó de ella en su desesperación, quedando en manos de los Duneldinos quienes creían que podrían cambiarla en algún momento por el perdón de sus vidas o por alguna recompensa. Por eso no la tocaron, pero ella, estando bajo el hechizo, perdió toda noción de tiempo y de conciencia, y los únicos y traumáticos recuerdos de las batallas libradas en contra de tu gente la llevaron a creer que ella había participado de alguna manera y no tiene ni idea si la dañaron de alguna manera permanente, si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Ella teme haber perdido su virtud, y su alma al convertirse en una asesina de gente inocente. No se siente merecedora de tu cariño ni el de tu pueblo. He estado todo este tiempo averiguando como sucedió todo desde que ella estuvo en Lórien. Desde allá hasta acá fui juntando las piezas del rompecabezas. La Dama Galadriel, Shadowfax y algunos de los pocos remanentes que quedaban de los Duneldinos que la tuvieron presa me proporcionaron los datos necesarios.  
- ¿Shadowfax? – preguntó Éomer.  
- Si, él estuvo ahí el día que sucedió la batalla de los vados del Isen. Presenció todo y se mantuvo a lado del río hasta que tú llegaste. No la olvidó, por eso es tan cariñoso con ella.  
- ¡En nombre de Béma, cómo puede ella pensar que no es merecedora de mi cariño o el de mi gente¡Ella ha sufrido tanto como nosotros en la guerra a final de cuentas¡Tengo que decírselo! – Y salió apresuradamente.

Se acercó a la fiesta que ya terminaba, pero al no encontrarla, fue directo a sus habitaciones. Llamó varias veces a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta.

- No abrirá, está encerrada, y cuando ella lo hace, sólo hasta que ella lo decida, saldrá. – Le dijo el Príncipe Imrahil calmadamente – Búscala mañana, seguramente estará un poco más tranquila.  
- ¡Pero ella tiene que saber que no tiene nada por qué sentirse mal!  
- Es muy terca, Éomer. Ven, vamos, y cuéntame que ha pasado. Vi que Mithrandir llegó.  
- Mejor vamos con él, para que te dé el relato de primera mano. – Escueto él y regresaron a su estudio.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Almas liberadas**

"_But touch my tears with your lips  
__Touch my world with your fingertips  
__And we can have forever  
__And we can love forever  
__Forever, is our today"_

_Who wants to live forever - Queen _

A la mañana siguiente, al alba, Éomer se dirigió directamente a las habitaciones de Lothíriel, que ya se encontraban vacías. En el pasillo se encontró a los hermanos de ella.

- La encontrarás en los campos de los caballos, anda, ve – le dijo Elphir.

Agradeciéndoles, se encaminó rápidamente hacia los campos, para encontrarla justo en medio de un círculo de hermosos mearas que pastaban, entre ellos Shadownight. También estaban Brego, Hasufel y Arod. Les hablaba a todos cariñosamente, como si se despidiera. En ese momento llegó Shadowfax.

_- Shadowfax, Noro go hûl, bado go Eru. (Corre con le viento, ve con Erú) –_ le susurraba amorosamente al corcel plateado. De alguna manera, ella sabía que él se iría de la Tierra Media pronto. – Tú estuviste ahí ese día, te recuerdo. Que los Valar te bendigan. –Ella no había caído en la cuenta, pero en un segundo comprendió que si Shadowfax estaba ahí, Gandalf también. Se dio media vuelta disponiéndose a correr cuando alguien la interceptó.

- Hablas como si no los volvieras a ver. – dijo Éomer acercándose.  
- Así es, me voy lo antes posible. – Dijo ella cortante e intentando huir.  
- No, no te puedes ir, prometiste quedarte conmigo – contestó él cortándole el paso – Tú no te irás de aquí hasta que hablemos.  
- Por favor, no me hagas esto, no me lo hagas más difícil. – Y ahora tenía lágrimas en los ojos.  
- Escúchame bien, Gandalf está aquí.  
- ¡Me he dado cuenta! - espetó señalando al meara - ¿Dónde está¡Tengo que verlo!  
- Espera, espera. Él me ha contado todo – terminó tomándola de los brazos, y se sentaron en los pastos y hablaron del asunto.

Cuando Éomer le terminó de contar lo que el mago le dijo, ella lloraba de alegría.

_- ¡gwenn Elbereth! (Dulce Elbereth) _¡Soy libre!_ – _Decía al tiempo que abrazaba a Éomer. Pronto volvía a ser la misma de antes. – ¡Pero espera! - gritó al tiempo que se paraba airadamente, asustando un poco a los caballos que seguían entre ellos. – ¿Cómo se te ocurre conspirar con toda mi familia así sobre mí? – le dijo en un tono totalmente autoritario. – Y lo de Firefoot¡Lo hiciste deliberadamente!  
- Así es, y créeme, no me arrepiento y mantengo mi promesa. Tú te quedas conmigo pase lo que pase. – Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y cruzaba los brazos con total confianza en sí mismo.  
- ¿Y quien más se supone que tiene que dar su venia sin que yo me entere? - contestó ella también cruzándose de brazos a modo de reto.  
- En ese momento la respuesta vino desde atrás. Shadowfax y Brego empujaron con la cabeza a Lothíriel directamente hacia Éomer, quien la recibió entre sus brazos sonriendo en confirmación a su pregunta.  
- Creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta. – Le dijo suavemente mientras le daba un dulce beso.  
- Un momento, soy la única aquí a la que no has pedido en matrimonio, Señor de los caballos – respondió ella en tono autoritario.  
_- ¿Le no an-uir nîn¿No herves nîn? (¿Serás mía para siempre¿Serás mi esposa?) – _Le susurró él dulcemente al oído.  
_- Nai… - _Respondió ella en un beso.

_**FIN**_

****


	13. Chapter 13

_**Epílogo**_

"_La vida es un regalo de Dios,  
__Hay magia en cada rayo del sol  
__Y ahora sé también  
__Que no hay nadie que me explique tu amor"._

_- Alejandro Lerner_

Sobra decir que la boda fue todo un acontecimiento en la Tierra Media. Se llevó a cabo en el palacio de Dol Amroth, una hermosa mañana del verano de 3020, el último año de la Tercera Edad, donde se reunieron una vez más los que estuvieron en las festividades de _Gwaeron._ La gran terraza que daba al mar brillaba con la alegría y la fiesta que daba cabida a todos los asistentes. Con la bendición del Príncipe Imrahil, los nuevos esposos se presentaron ante los invitados al terminar la ceremonia. Durante la fiesta lo más comentado fue lo que le dijo Imrahil a Éomer al entregarle a su hija en el altar. "¿Estás seguro de saber en lo que te estás metiendo?".

- Para ser un matrimonio arreglado, no has objetado mucho, _sell nín_. – Le decía el padre de la novia a su hija.  
_- Ada_, esta es una boda al estilo de Rohan; ellos no se casan por conveniencia. – respondió Lothíriel con un guiño.

Con respecto de la noche de bodas, sin ofrecer muchos detalles, y como es de esperarse, los ahora esposos no fueron muy diferentes de cómo lo eran antes de serlo.

- Juntos para siempre, _Vilwerin_ – Dijo Éomer al oído de Lothíriel mientras entraban a la alcoba nupcial.  
- No tan rápido, _Herven nín –_ susurró ella al tiempo que ponía una daga en el cuello del sorprendido rey. ¿Dóndedemonios la tenía escondida, se preguntó él.  
- ¿Y ahora qué? – Espetó él impaciente.  
- Tendrás que pelear por lo que quieres – le dijo ella en tono desafiante.  
- Está bien, pequeño demonio. – suspiró.

Y tan sencillo como eso, puso un pie en el vestido de novia y la empujó hacia atrás, perdiendo ella el equilibrio, momento aprovechado por él para quitarle la daga fácilmente. Ella cayó en la cama sorprendida del astuto movimiento de su esposo.

- La próxima vez que quieras retarme a un duelo, asegúrate de no traer un vestido puesto.

Ahora si, **FIN**.


End file.
